


Childhood memories

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Kid Fic, Language, M/M, Self-Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il piccolo era avvolto negli abiti di Nero, per lui troppo larghi, e la sua testolina albina faceva capolino dall'interno della maglia rossa.<br/>Alzando gli occhi verso l'alto, incrociò il viso di Dante e subito il suo volto s'illuminò di un sorriso tenero e gioioso.<br/>«Papà!» chiamò, alzando le piccole braccia verso Dante, chiaro invito ad essere preso in braccio.<br/>L'uomo si pizzicò una guancia, scoprendo di essere completamente sveglio. Lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco alla bottiglia che teneva in mano, domandandosi se qualcuno per scherzo ne avesse corretto il contenuto con sostanze allucinogene: di certo non quello che vedeva non poteva esser dovuto ad un’eventuale sbronza, perché aveva avuto modo solo di svuotare la bottiglia che aveva in mano per un misero terzo - e a lui per ubriacarsi definitivamente occorreva decisamente molta più birra.<br/>No, a quanto pareva tutto ciò era dolorosamente vero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un bel casino

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _458\. Un altro bel casino_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1563 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nero si abbassò di scatto, puntando la Blue Rose dal basso contro il ventre del suo nemico, facendo fuoco. La strega che gli era addosso venne scaraventata via proiettando sangue ed interiora in aria in un arco quasi perfetto.  
Era pieno pomeriggio eppure era pieno di demoni. Non c'era più nessun rispetto: una volta i demoni si prendevano il disturbo di organizzare assalti a sorpresa durante la notte. Adesso invece qualsiasi ora andava bene.  
Si trovavano sul terreno dove un tempo sorgeva una chiesa sconsacrata, ora ridotta ad un cumulo di macerie che gettava le sue ombre sul prato inaridito su cui Nero stava combattendo assieme a Dante - impegnato qualche metro più in là.  
Avevano ricevuto una richiesta d'intervento alla Devil May Cry da parte di un cliente allarmato che - munito di password - aveva provveduto ad avvertirli di un'invasione di streghe e loro ovviamente si erano subito precipitati sul posto. Del resto, era l’unico modo con cui si procuravano il denaro per vivere.  
Il più giovane dei due albini si sollevò torcendo il busto e sfoderando la Red Queen, affondando la lunga lama scintillante tra i seni nudi, grossi e rotondi di un'altra strega, utilizzando il suo corpo impalato come oggetto contundente da usare contro le altre sue simili che lo stavano lentamente accerchiando. Purtroppo non riuscì a sbaragliarle, perché quelle si rialzarono subito dopo, riprendendo ad avanzare alla stregua di zombie. Erano incredibilmente dure a morire, a meno che non venissero eviscerate, ma né Dante né Nero avevano la voglia e la pazienza per sventrarle una alla volta.  
Quest’ultimo sfoderò di nuovo la Blue Rose e fece per sparare, ma la pistola scattò a vuoto, segno che aveva finito le munizioni.  
«Cazzo» imprecò.  
«Ragazzino dammi retta, cambia quella pistola. Ti darà solo problemi...».  
Con un agile salto Dante si unì a Nero all'interno del cerchio, Ebony ed Ivory saldamente strette nei pugni.  
«È solo un incidente di percorso» replicò l'altro sogghignando, rinfoderando la pistola e sollevando il braccio destro. Il Devil Bringer riluceva di una fervida luce azzurra visibile anche sotto il sole. Lo sollevò in aria e strinse il pugno, abbattendolo a terra.  
Una enorme mano fantasma azzurra comparve nell'aria e si abbatté su un gruppo di streghe, schiacciandole. Il rumore di ossa spezzate riecheggiò forte anche in assenza di pareti che producessero il classico effetto eco. Nero sogghignò trionfante alzando la testa.  
Dante fece fuoco a raggiera attorno a sé senza mai smettere né ricaricare, finché non ebbe sterminato tutti i bersagli che ancora riuscivano a reggersi in piedi.  
«Molto meglio così. Stava iniziando a mancarmi l'aria» commentò Dante rinfoderando le pistole, camminando per allontanarsi dal compagno e guardare i cadaveri ricoperti di sangue che aveva intorno.  
«Torniamo indietro?» domandò Nero, coprendosi la fronte con l'avambraccio umano per proteggersi gli occhi dal sole.  
Dante lo udì lanciare un grido di sorpresa che lo fece voltare di scatto.  
«Nero!» esclamò: il ragazzo pendeva appeso per il colletto dalle mani di una strega che sembrava diversa dalle altre che avevano sterminato. Dante riusciva ad avvertire un grosso potere provenire da quel demone dai capelli neri e gli occhi perlacei e vuoti.  
I piedi del giovane penzolavano a pochi centimetri dal suolo. Una mano diafana ed esile gli stava stringendo la gola in modo da bloccargli il respiro: Nero si contorceva, ma non riusciva a muoversi né a contrattaccare. La morsa attorno alla giugulare gli stava annebbiando i sensi.  
Da dov'era sbucata? Era certo di aver fatto piazza pulita di tutte le streghe presenti. Che fosse comparsa dopo, una volta che le sue simili erano morte...?  
Dante si affrettò ad estrarre Ivory e fece fuoco a bruciapelo, centrando la strega in un fianco. Un punto troppo poco importante per provocarle una ferita mortale; tuttavia, riuscì a farle lasciare la presa su Nero, che cadde a terra come un burattino inerte.  
La strega gridò con voce acuta e svanì esattamente com'era comparsa, senza lasciare a Dante il tempo di crivellarla di proiettili.  
«Tutto bene, ragazzo?» domandò l’uomo, facendosi vicino al compagno.  
Nero si mise seduto massaggiandosi la testa, scuotendola un paio di volte per scacciare i puntini luminosi che gli impedivano di vedere.  
«Sì, sono solo confuso... come ho fatto a non sentirla arrivare?» esclamò, più rivolto a se stesso che all’altro.  
Quest’ultimo gli tese la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
«È sbucata all'improvviso. Non l'ho vista nemmeno io» gli disse Dante, battendogli una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla.  
«Ah, che consolazione» sbottò l'altro con acido sarcasmo, calciando un mucchietto d'erba.  
Era irritato per non essere riuscito a difendersi da un demone del genere dopo averne appena sterminati una ventina.  
«Torniamo in ufficio?» propose di nuovo il più vecchio, avvicinandoglisi e cingendogli con un lungo e robusto braccio un fianco. Le carezze morbide delle sue dita sul cappotto facevano presupporre che volesse coccolarlo e lui lo lasciò fare. C'era una parte di sé che voleva essere coccolata, anche se erano in pieno pomeriggio in un posto dove potevano essere facilmente visti da eventuali passanti.  
In genere pretendeva di riservare certi atteggiamenti a quand'erano in ufficio, dove non c'era nessuno oltre a loro per la maggior parte del tempo.  
«Sì, non c'è altro da fare qui» asserì, avviandosi per primo, sfuggendo alle carezze dell'altro.  
Dante l'osservò per qualche momento: aveva l'impressione che fosse in qualche modo diverso, eppure non capiva perché; tuttavia, non ci stette molto a pensare e seguì il compagno verso l'ufficio.  
Il ritorno fu di breve durata. Durante il tragitto, Nero iniziò a sentirsi stranamente accaldato e ad avere fitte di mal di testa.  
Non faceva eccessivamente caldo quel giorno, per cui non vedeva il motivo di quei sintomi; tuttavia li attribuì a semplice stanchezza in mancanza di una motivazione più logica e verosimile.  
Quando arrivarono alla Devil May Cry, Nero si diresse direttamente verso la cucina, mentre l'altro andava a posare Ebony e Ivory sulla scrivania.  
Il più giovane aprì il frigorifero e si piegò all'interno in cerca di un cartone di latte. Persino dentro l'elettrodomestico regnava il caos, segno evidente che né lui né Dante erano particolarmente interessati a tenere l'ufficio in ordine. C'era anche da dire che la bibita che consumavano di più era la birra e che difatti molto dello spazio disponibile era occupato da bottiglie di quella bevanda alcolica.  
Comunque, Nero riuscì a scorgere del latte dietro una schiera di bottiglie di birra e - anche se con un po' di fatica - riuscì a prenderlo senza far cadere niente.  
Prese un bicchiere pulito e lo riempì di latte.  
«Bevi latte anche in pieno pomeriggio?» esclamò incredulo Dante, entrando in cucina in quel momento.  
Si era tolto il cappotto rosso e adesso esibiva torace e braccia muscolose senza nient’altro a coprirli che la sua solita maglia nera superaderente ed accessoriata di cinture, la quale non lasciava all’immaginazione molti dettagli.  
L’uomo si chinò a prendere una bottiglia di birra dal frigorifero. Era così abituato a farsi ammirare che non mancò di far ondeggiare leggermente il fondoschiena costretto nei pantaloni attillati, movimento che gli occhi di Nero colsero senza nessuno sforzo.  
«Ho voglia di bere latte, okay?!» sbottò stizzito il più giovane, portandosi alla bocca il bicchiere, mantenendo per un momento lo sguardo sul sedere del più grande.  
Dante rimosse il tappo dalla sua bottiglia con un apribottiglie appeso da un lato del frigorifero e nel momento stesso in cui i voltò a guardare il più giovane questo deviò prontamente lo sguardo verso lo stipite che dava sull’ufficio.  
«D'accordo ragazzino, ma in genere non lo metti solo nel caffè?» insistette. Non lo aveva mai visto berlo da solo e doveva ammettere che lo rendeva molto più... _infantile_ ai suoi occhi. Più di quanto lo reputasse già per via della sua giovane età.  
Nero fece per ribattere qualcosa, ma ebbe una fitta di dolore alla testa più acuta delle precedenti che lo costrinse a posare il bicchiere e portarsi una mano alla fronte.  
«Ehi, ragazzo! Che cos'hai?» indagò Dante, sorseggiando la sua birra.  
Il tempo di alzare gli occhi al soffitto mentre beveva un sorso e riabbassarli pochi secondi più tardi che si trovò davanti non più il ragazzo col quale intratteneva da tempo una piccante relazione sentimentale, bensì un bambino.  
«Che cosa?» esclamò, sbarrando gli occhi.  
Il piccolo era avvolto negli abiti di Nero, per lui troppo larghi, e la sua testolina albina faceva capolino dall'interno della maglia rossa.  
Alzando gli occhi verso l'alto, incrociò il viso di Dante e subito il suo volto s'illuminò di un sorriso tenero e gioioso.  
«Papà!» chiamò, alzando le piccole braccia verso Dante, chiaro invito ad essere preso in braccio.  
L'uomo si pizzicò una guancia, scoprendo di essere completamente sveglio. Lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco alla bottiglia che teneva in mano, domandandosi se qualcuno per scherzo ne avesse corretto il contenuto con sostanze allucinogene: di certo non quello che vedeva non poteva esser dovuto ad un’eventuale sbronza, perché aveva avuto modo solo di svuotare la bottiglia che aveva in mano per un misero terzo - e a lui per ubriacarsi definitivamente occorreva decisamente molta più birra.  
No, a quanto pareva tutto ciò era dolorosamente vero.  
Posò la bottiglia sul ripiano e si piegò sul bambino, prendendolo sotto le ascelle e sollevandolo. Si sentiva come se fosse estraniato dal reale, come se stesse vivendo una realtà che non era sua e nella quale non aveva idea né di come ci fosse finito né tantomeno di come poterne uscire.  
«Nero...?» domandò scettico, la mascella che minacciava di cadergli da un momento all’altro.  
Il piccolo per tutta risposta gli cinse il collo possente, abbracciandolo e posando il capo su una delle sue enormi spalle.  
Dante gli accarezzò goffamente i capelli ed emise un sospiro: «Ci mancava solo questo bel casino...».


	2. Abituarsi al cambiamento è dura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante rientrò stracarico di buste proprio mentre il piccolo le palpava con forza ambedue i seni, scatenando subito la reazione del padrone di casa: posò le buste con una certa fretta e si avvicinò al divano dove i due si trovavano a lunghi passi.   
> «Ehi, cos'è questa? Una cospirazione?» sbottò con stizza «Non lo devi far giocare con le bocce».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _449\. Di bene in peggio_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).   
> **Wordcount:** 2581 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nero sollevò la testa dalla spalla di Dante e fissò quest'ultimo negli occhi. Dante doveva ammettere che quello sguardo determinato era lo stesso di quello che gli aveva spesso visto in viso.   
«Voglio il latte» esclamò in tono perentorio, incrociando le braccia sul petto.   
L'altro trovava ancora parecchio insolito sentirlo parlare con una voce così infantile e non era sicuro che sarebbe mai riuscito a farci l'abitudine.   
«Qual è la parolina magica, ragazzino?» gli fece per contro l'altro, posandolo a terra.   
«Dammi il latte, ho sete!» ribadì Nero, senza rispondergli.   
Dante prese il bicchiere e lo tenne sollevato sopra di lui ad un'altezza sufficiente affinché non ci arrivasse. Non gli costò molta fatica, data la grande disparità d'altezza che correva tra loro.   
«Come? Non ho sentito...» lo prese in giro.   
«Adesso ti metti anche a far dispetti ad un bambino?».   
La voce di Trish attirò non solo l'attenzione di Dante, che si volse subito verso di lei come se fosse stato colto in flagrante con le mani nel proverbiale vaso di marmellata, ma anche quella del piccolo Nero.   
Fu osservando il viso di quest'ultimo che la donna si rese conto di chi fosse. La sua espressione divertita ed intenerita si trasformò radicalmente, divenendo seria. Erano poche le occasioni in cui era veramente seria.   
«Quello è Nero?» domandò guardinga, lanciando un'occhiata all'uomo davanti a lei. Dal suo cipiglio era lampante che esigesse una qualche spiegazione.   
«Già» confermò il suo interlocutore, stringendosi nelle spalle con aria rassegnata.   
«L'ultima volta che l'ho visto mi sembrava fosse un po' più grande...» commentò Trish, avanzando nella stanza ancheggiando sui suoi tacchi vertiginosi. Aveva la pistola saldamente stretta in una mano, ma si affrettò a rinfoderarla per non spaventare il bambino.   
«E lo era, fino a un attimo fa» disse Dante «Non so perché sia diventato così» continuò con espressione smarrita, facendo spallucce per sottolineare quanto lui poco avesse a che vedere con quel che era accaduto al suo compagno.   
Nero camminò verso Trish, aggrappandosi alla sua coscia morbida e chiedendo: «Papà non mi dà il latte...!».   
Lei si chinò piegandosi su un ginocchio fino ad essere quasi alla stessa altezza del pargolo, posandogli una mano sui capelli e carezzandoli affettuosamente. Nei suoi occhi c'era una dolcezza che Dante non le aveva mai visto in volto.   
«Povero piccolo, adesso ci penso io...».   
Trish si rialzò tenendo per mano Nero, porgendo l'altra verso Dante.   
«Avanti, dammi il bicchiere» esclamò.   
«Da quando stai dalla sua parte?» domandò lui, ritraendo il braccio.   
«Dante, sai di essere infantile in questo momento, vero?» controbatté la donna, senza spostare di un centimetro la mano.   
L'uomo tentennò per qualche secondo e alla fine cedette. Trish porse il bicchiere appena ricevuto a Nero, che si affrettò a tracannare il suo latte con totale innocenza.   
Lei allora approfittò della sua momentanea distrazione per parlare con Dante.   
«Non puoi comportarti come se fosse ancora grande» esclamò.   
«Come faccio ad abituarmi? Lui... era il mio fidanzato!» obiettò l'albino sollevando le mani in atto di esasperazione.   
Trish si appuntò una mano su un fianco, piegando di lato la testa per guardarlo leggermente di sottecchi.   
«È strano sentirti pronunciare parole come "mio" e _fidanzato_ , sai?» lo prese bonariamente in giro lei.   
Dante sospirò pesantemente, portandosi una mano sul fianco e l'altra a massaggiare i lati del ponte nasale.   
«Che si fa adesso? Non so perché sia diventato così piccolo!» ribadì per l'ennesima volta.   
«Intanto bisogna prendergli qualcosa da vestire, non può andare in giro con gli abiti di quand'era grande: finirà col prendersi un malanno» pose come priorità Trish, cogliendo di sorpresa Dante per la vena autoritaria che stava mostrando in quel frangente.   
«Poi dovrai far provviste di acqua, latte e cibo normale» proseguì.   
«Perché "cibo normale"?» chiese Dante, sentendosi in qualche modo offeso «La pizza non va bene?».   
«Non puoi fargli mangiare solo pizza per tutti i pasti come fai tu» replicò Trish e, precedendo il suo interlocutore - che stava già per aprire di nuovo bocca - disse: «Non è salutare né per lui... né per te».   
L'uomo decise di passare oltre, perché la sua interlocutrice sembrava ansiosa di fargli cambiare radicalmente dieta e lui non ne aveva la minima intenzione.   
Così optò per il cambio di argomento: «Perché devo andare proprio io? Tu sei più pratica: sei una d...».   
L'occhiata inceneritrice che Trish gli rivolse lo fece fermare.   
«Una... _cosa_?» disse.   
«Una... che se ne intende di cose da bambini» terminò, riuscendo a salvarsi dall'ira funesta di Trish.   
Quest'ultima scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.   
«Io devo fare alcune telefonate» si giustificò lei «E poi tu conosci meglio di chiunque altro i suoi gusti. Dopotutto, non è il tuo fidanzato?» soggiunse, inarcando eloquentemente un sopracciglio.   
Dante boccheggiò cercando un valido argomento per controbattere, ma non ne trovò nessuno: aveva ragione, non poteva farci niente.   
«Papà, posso avere altro latte?» chiese con innocenza Nero, avvicinandoglisi ed allungando il bicchiere verso di lui. Aveva la bocca tutta sporca di latte e negli occhi azzurri una gioia semplice che non aveva mai visto.   
Serrò i pugni, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di fare quello che gli veniva spontaneo fare: rimuovergli i baffi di latte con un bel bacio pieno di passione che avrebbe senz'altro acceso i loro sensi.   
Notando il suo disagio crescente - aveva convissuto con lui abbastanza a lungo da saper riconoscere a quali pensieri e sentimenti corrispondevano i suoi comportamenti - Trish asserì: «Se vai tu potrai anche schiarirti un po' le idee».   
Dante ci mise un po' a recepire il messaggio, impegnato com'era a contenersi, ma alla fine annuì e si allontanò.   
«Papà?» chiamò Nero, guardandolo confuso mentre se ne andava. Sembrava ferito dall'improvviso abbandono. Addirittura cercò di seguirlo, ma Trish lo fermò.   
«Papà adesso ha da fare delle commissioni per te» gli disse gentile «Vieni, ti verso dell'altro latte» proseguì, riaccompagnandolo verso il frigorifero, anche se Nero rimase voltato indietro verso lo stipite e la figura di Dante che si allontanava sempre di più, fino a scomparire oltre la porta a doppio battente.   
Il proprietario dell'agenzia uscì senza tante esitazioni, troppo preso dal reprimere comportamenti del tutto normali che aveva con Nero e che non poteva tenere con lui bambino.   
Data la surrealità di quello che era appena successo, non aveva ancora preso in considerazione il fatto che non poteva baciare un bambino, né tantomeno fare la miriade di altre cose riservate ad un pubblico maggiorenne che facevano di solito - tanto più che Nero adesso addirittura lo chiamava "papà".   
Trish era un demone, di sicuro avrebbe trovato un modo per farlo tornare normale... ma se la cosa avesse richiesto del tempo? Per un po' lui avrebbe anche potuto resistere, ma non di certo per sempre.   
Come uomo, aveva dei bisogni che difficilmente avrebbe potuto soddisfare senza Nero.   
Allontanò il pensiero mentre si concentrava su problemi più gravi e attuali: la spesa.   
Lui non faceva mai commissioni del genere, dato che mangiava unicamente pizza, per cui non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa dovesse comprare.   
Trish avrebbe perlomeno potuto fornirgli una lista con ciò che doveva acquistare, invece di mandarlo allo sbaraglio da solo.   
Per quanto riguardava gli abiti per Nero, quella era la parte dell'incarico meno difficile da portare a termine: il ragazzo condivideva un po' i suoi gusti nel vestire. L'unico neo era la taglia da prendergli, poiché non sapeva quale fosse.   
Dante non impiegò molto ad arrivare a destinazione: il più vicino supermarket non distava che poche decine di metri dal suo ufficio.   
Varcate le porte ad apertura automatica, il cacciatore di demoni si trovò davanti a schiere di scaffali che si perdevano in lontananza e che erano stipati di tutto e di più.   
Dante rimase per un momento spiazzato, poi si riprese e si mosse: prese uno dei carrelli situati vicino all'ingresso - come aveva appena visto fare ad una vecchietta - e si avviò all'interno del negozio.   
    
Nero sembrava essersi placato: dopo l'uscita di Dante, il bambino era corso verso la porta per cercare di inseguirlo. Trish l'aveva tempestivamente raggiunto e bloccato e l'aveva preso in grembo per impedirgli di fuggire ancora. A quel punto il pargolo aveva iniziato a protestare a viva voce e il Devil Bringer si era risvegliato.   
Trish aveva fatto una bella fatica ad allontanarsi in tempo per schivare i colpi sempre più forti e aggressivi del bambino; tuttavia, una volta raggiuntolo di nuovo, era riuscita a rabbonirlo con altro latte.   
Se Dante non ne avesse comperato ancora, probabilmente quella piccola peste avrebbe demolito l'agenzia senza problemi nel prossimo futuro.   
Adesso Nero era seduto sulle gambe di Trish e sembrava particolarmente interessato ai suoi seni e alla zip che le teneva chiuso il corsetto.   
Dante rientrò stracarico di buste proprio mentre il piccolo le palpava con forza ambedue i seni, scatenando subito la reazione del padrone di casa: posò le buste con una certa fretta e si avvicinò al divano dove i due si trovavano a lunghi passi.   
«Ehi, cos'è questa? Una cospirazione?» sbottò con stizza «Non lo devi far giocare con le bocce».   
Trish depose sul pavimento Nero e si alzò.   
«Hai paura che cambi sponda?» domandò inarcando un fine sopracciglio con eloquenza.   
«Non voglio che tornato grande abbia _dei ripensamenti_ » replicò l'uomo, stringendosi un po' imbarazzato nelle spalle.   
«Non preoccuparti, prima ha cercato di capire se c'era qualche _sporgenza_ nei miei pantaloni» cercò di rassicurarlo Trish.   
Dante si sorprese nell'apprendere che già a quella tenera età dimostrasse le prime avvisaglie di un temperamento perverso.   
«Quindi è tutto tuo» concluse la donna con un gesto concessivo della mano, aggirandolo per andare a vedere che cosa avesse comprato, lasciandolo alla mercé di Nero.   
Quest'ultimo si slanciò verso Dante e lo cinse - anche se con un po' di fatica - a metà delle cosce, poi allungò le mani e si protese per farsi prendere in grembo. Così facendo, la sua mano destra andò a posarsi sull'inguine dell'uomo.   
Ci fu un'istintiva contrazione del muscolo accompagnata dal piacevole ricordo di quella stessa mano demoniaca che si avventurava tra quelle gambe muscolose per spingerlo fino ai picchi dell'estasi.   
Dante si contrasse a propria volta esattamente come il suo pene, esalando un lievissimo gemito di desiderio che non venne udito da nessuno e si trattenne dal fare qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse prendere in braccio Nero.   
Esaudì la tacita richiesta del pargolo e lo sollevò da terra, stringendoselo al petto per non farlo cadere.   
Nero adagiò la testolina albina sulla sua grossa spalla e rimase così, immobile, godendosi l'affetto di quello che lui era convinto fosse suo padre.   
Dante dal canto suo non sapeva che fare. Nelle condizioni in cui era stava usando tutto il suo autocontrollo per impedirsi di stringerlo più forte e magari anche allungare una mano sul suo sederino e accarezzarlo.   
Si sedette sul divano e si adagiò contro lo schienale mandando un labile sospiro di rassegnazione, posandosi in grembo Nero un po' troppo vicino al cavallo dei pantaloni, ottenendo come risultato una reazione alquanto esuberante da parte del piccolo, che si rimise subito dritto e posò entrambe le manine sulla prominenza alquanto visibile e percepibile.   
«Papà è duro!» esclamò ad alta voce, attirando l'attenzione anche di Trish, che era intenta ad organizzare le provviste nel piccolo frigorifero della cucina che traboccava di bottiglie di birra.   
Vide le manine di Nero giocherellare con la zip e premere ed accarezzare il pene evidentemente duro dell'uomo, che si era abbandonato a quel breve momento d'estasi come se l'avesse anelato una vita.   
Se ne stava con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca mezza aperta stravaccato sul divano, le guance irte di rada peluria che stavano acquisendo via via sempre più colore.   
Gli piaceva da morire, era palese.   
Trish gli si avvicinò e gli tolse dalle gambe il bambino, strappandogli un mugolio deluso.   
«No, mettimi giù!» si dibatté Nero, cercando di protendere le braccia verso Dante «Voglio giocare con papà!».   
«Ehi, si stava divertendo» si aggiunse alla protesta anche Dante, raddrizzandosi, guadagnandosi solamente un'occhiataccia dal demone biondo.   
«Tu ti stavi divertendo» l'ammonì «Sai che in questo momento sembri tanto un pedofilo della peggiore specie? È un bambino, datti un contegno!» lo rimproverò severamente.   
Dante si arrese all'evidenza e si lasciò ricadere contro lo schienale, sdraiandosi supino sul divano ed accavallando le gambe.   
Chiuse gli occhi e la bocca, cercando di dormire.   
Trish si portò via il bambino, posandolo a terra mentre frugava nell'ultima busta.   
«Vieni, Nero: adesso ti vesto» disse, tirando fuori diverse paia di jeans, magliette a maniche lunghe, t-shirt, felpe, biancheria - boxer, ovviamente - e pigiamini.   
I colori erano sempre gli stessi: rosso, blu scuro e nero.   
«Uhm, non hai badato a spese per il guardaroba» commentò Trish.   
«Non gli piace andare sempre in giro con la stessa roba» replicò calmo Dante dal divano, senza accennare a muovere un muscolo.   
«Su, Nero scegli cosa vuoi mettere» invitò gentilmente la donna, spingendo il bambino verso gli abiti disposti sul pavimento.   
Nero li guardò tutti, perplesso e confuso, poi si girò verso Dante.   
«Papà non vuoi scegliere tu?» chiese.   
«No, fai da solo» rispose l'uomo senza alcun tono particolare, al che Nero parve decisamente deluso.   
«Dante, vuole te» intervenne Trish con un sospiro, vedendo il faccino triste del bambino.   
«Mio padre non mi ha mai aiutato a vestirmi. Ho sempre fatto da solo» replicò il padrone di casa, rimanendo al suo posto.   
Sparda non gli aveva mai fatto mancare niente, ma non era stato un padre molto affettuoso né presente. Ogni tanto giocava con lui e Vergil, ma più che altro insegnando loro a brandire le spade.   
Nero abbassò il capo ed il Devil Bringer si accese di nuovo. Trish non fece in tempo a fermarlo che il pargolo colpì all'improvviso Dante affibbiandogli un poderoso pugno con la sua mano demoniaca dritto sui genitali.   
Dante lanciò un grido di dolore lasciandosi scivolare a terra portandosi entrambe le mani a coppa sull'inguine.   
Non se l'era aspettato e diavolo, quel bambino non aveva perso la forza tornando piccolo. Era rimasto anche testardo e vivace.   
Trish non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso vedendo l'espressione dolorante del cacciatore di demoni e posò una mano sulla piccola spalla di Nero.   
«Mi sa che hai fatto tanto male a papà» gli disse «Adesso lo aiuterai a cambiarsi?» continuò rivolgendosi a Dante.   
«Sì, l'aiuterò» acconsentì, rimettendosi a fatica in piedi. Sarebbe stato meglio, prima che gli venisse in mente di fare un altro attentato ai suoi gioielli. Quelli gli servivano una volta che Nero fosse tornato alla sua età normale.   
Si accostò al frugoletto e si mise a cercare qualcosa che si abbinasse bene. Non era mai stato una cima in fatto di vestiti, però riuscì comunque a trovare qualcosa che lo soddisfacesse.   
Prese un paio di jeans blu, una t-shirt rossa e dei boxer neri e glieli porse.   
«Tieni, vestiti» disse in tono spiccio.   
Nero si sfilò la maglia rossa enorme che lo copriva come una tunica, rimanendo completamente nudo davanti a Dante, che sgranò gli occhi allibito. Trish rise di nuovo, stavolta per la sua espressione stupefatta.   
«Penso che dovrai anche vestirlo, sai?» gli suggerì.   
Dante le rivolse un'occhiata incomprensibile, quindi si accinse ad assolvere all'incombenza.   
Sforzandosi di ignorare l'ardore che la visione di quel corpicino nudo gli accendeva dentro, soprattutto poiché gli faceva venire in mente il corpo tonico e prestante che fino alla notte avanti gli teneva compagnia in quello stesso ufficio.   
Gli fece indossare i boxer e lo aiutò a mettere i vestiti, quindi si alzò in piedi e lo guardò con un velo di nostalgia negli occhi: quegli indumenti li aveva comperati perché gli ricordavano quelli che Nero indossava di solito. Vederlo in una mini versione del ragazzo che aveva avuto davanti fino a poche ore prima gli faceva male e gli faceva sentire ancora più viva la sua mancanza, però almeno per il momento non poteva farci niente.   
Nero aveva cominciato a tirargli i pantaloni per attirare la sua attenzione, ma Dante non parve accorgersi di lui finché il bambino non si allungò per aggrapparsi alla sua cintura.   
A quel punto gli occhi dell'uomo ritornarono su di lui.   
«Che c'è?» domandò, ritornando presente a se stesso.   
«Papà ho fame» annunciò, raggelando il sangue nelle vene del povero cacciatore di demoni.


	3. Tutto ma non le faccende domestiche!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Papà, guarda!».   
> Nero stava cercando di attirare la sua attenzione su un bigliettino che aveva raccolto dal pavimento e che era sfuggito al suo sguardo troppo impegnato a realizzare l'inutilità del suo unico mezzo di guadagno.   
> Dante si riscosse lentamente dallo shock, come emergendo da un lago ghiacciato dopo lungo tempo. Si voltò verso il bambino e prese dalle sue mani il bigliettino per leggerlo.   
> La grafia gli era inequivocabilmente familiare ed il messaggio era semplice e conciso: «Niente scorciatoie telefoniche, papà ♥».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _251\. Ogni tipo di complicazione_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 3130 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

_«Papà ho fame»_.   
All'udire quell'affermazione Dante si era come paralizzato, incapace di formulare un qualsiasi commento.   
Subito alzò gli occhi su Trish, facendo per parlare, ma la donna si era come smaterializzata ed era ricomparsa sulla porta.   
«No, ferma! Dove vai?! Devi preparargli da mangiare!» esclamò l'uomo indignato, muovendo un passo nella sua direzione come preparandosi a placcarla fisicamente pur di impedirle di lasciarlo da solo a fronteggiare quella svolta per niente desiderata.   
La bionda si volse verso di lui sfoderando un sorriso smagliante a dir poco ed insinuante come non mai.   
«Non sei tu il suo papà? Devi imparare a prenderti cura di lui» disse, aprendo la porta «Io ho un impegno».   
«No, ehi...!» fece per protestare di nuovo Dante, ma prima che potesse proseguire Trish se n'era già andata.   
Nero gli tirò un'altra volta i pantaloni ed il brontolio del suo stomaco si fece sentire forte e chiaro, al posto di una protesta verbale.   
L'uomo assunse un'espressione che denotava bene quanto fosse scontento della situazione in cui si trovava, ma si affrettò a mascherarla nel momento in cui vide il Devil Bringer del pargolo cominciare ad illuminarsi, segno che Nero stava per attivarlo un'altra volta.   
Non avrebbe retto un altro colpo a tradimento come quello ricevuto poco prima.   
«Stai calmo ragazzo, okay? Fammi pensare a qualcosa...» disse, guardandosi attorno in cerca di qualsivoglia cosa potesse toglierlo d'impiccio.   
La sera antecedente avevano consumato gli ultimi avanzi di pizza che gli erano rimasti, sicché non aveva niente di pronto da poter riscaldare sul momento.   
Subito i suoi occhi corsero all'apparecchio telefonico in bella mostra in un angolo della scrivania. Vi corse immediatamente, quasi avesse qualcosa di mostruoso alle calcagna. Afferrò la cornetta e se la portò all'orecchio mentre componeva il numero della sua pizzeria preferita, ma quando l'ebbe fatto dall'apparecchio non gli giunse che uno strano suono prolungato che non era né il segnale acustico della chiamata inoltrata né quello della linea occupata.   
Sembrava quasi...   
Afferrando il filo del telefono, si chinò seguendone il decorso verso la presa nella parete, ma il percorso si fermò ben presto, dato che appena arrivato a terra il cavo era stato tagliato di netto.  Dante sollevò l'estremità recisa portandosela davanti agli occhi con un gesto lento, come se il suo cervello faticasse a concepire cosa stava guardando. Era veramente troppo per lui: quel telefono - oltre a servirgli per mangiare - gli serviva anche e _soprattutto_ per lavorare. Se non potevano chiamarlo lui non poteva guadagnare niente.   
«Papà, guarda!».   
Nero stava cercando di attirare la sua attenzione su un bigliettino che aveva raccolto dal pavimento e che era sfuggito al suo sguardo troppo impegnato a realizzare l'inutilità del suo unico mezzo di guadagno.   
Dante si riscosse lentamente dallo shock, come emergendo da un lago ghiacciato dopo lungo tempo. Si voltò verso il bambino e prese dalle sue mani il bigliettino per leggerlo.   
La grafia gli era inequivocabilmente familiare ed il messaggio era semplice e conciso: «Niente scorciatoie telefoniche, _papà_ ♥».   
Dante ristette ad esaminare quel monito da parte di Trish quasi che sperasse in una qualche smentita scritta in inchiostro speciale, ma non comparve niente.   
Come aveva fatto quella donna a metterlo all'angolo in così poco tempo gli sarebbe piaciuto tanto saperlo. Non ci riuscivano neanche i demoni più grossi e cattivi e per lei invece era stato un vero giochetto da ragazzi.   
Col senno di poi si rese conto che forse l'aveva mandato a fare la spesa con il preciso intento di costringerlo poi a cucinare non appena se ne fosse presentata l'occasione.   
Quando fosse tornata gliene avrebbe dette quattro, possibilmente lontano dalle orecchie di Nero, perché era certo che gli sarebbe stato difficile mantenere anche un minimo di autocontrollo.   
«Andiamo ragazzo... vediamo cosa c'è in frigo...» asserì con un sospiro di pura rassegnazione, prendendo per mano il piccolo per dirigersi verso la cucina.   
Dante ancora ignorava che in quella stanza lo aspettava un'altra piccola sorpresa di Trish, che però saltò subito ai suoi occhi per via dell'arredo spartano.   
Su di un bancone la donna aveva appoggiato un indumento rosa pallido difficilmente confondibile con qualsiasi altra cosa ed un grosso manuale di ricette semplici - o almeno così recitava il titolo.   
Il padrone di casa si avvicinò per sollevare il grembiule rosa, scoprendo che era evidentemente stato pensato per una figura femminile: era sagomato frontalmente per mettere in risalto le curve di una donna ed era corto per lui. A malapena gli arrivava sotto l'inguine. Per di più il passante per tenerlo dietro il collo era fatto di un fitto strato di volant frastagliato ed il nastro per legarselo dietro la schiena gli pareva un po' corto perché arrivasse a cingere il suo grosso torace.   
Quel cosino fragile si sarebbe spezzato se l'avesse costretto ad adattarsi al suo fisico tutt'altro che femminile.   
C'era un altro biglietto, sempre da parte di Trish, stavolta posato sopra il libro di ricette. Dante lo vide subito e non gli occorse neanche sollevarlo da dove si trovava per leggere il messaggio: «Divertiti».   
L'uomo fu colto da un improvviso senso di prurito alle mani, ma evitò commenti di sorta e si accinse ad indossare quel ridicolo grembiule.   
Nero, da basso, seguì l'operazione in silenzio, ma quando lo vide in difficoltà con il nodo dietro la schiena per via del poco filo che gli rimaneva, scoppiò a ridere.   
«Papà quello non ti sta» disse.   
«E invece deve starmi ragazzo» ribatté con una punta di rabbia l'altro, torcendo le braccia per riuscire ad arrivare a farsi quantomeno un semplice nodo.   
Era snervante dover guerreggiare con uno stupidissimo grembiule proprio sotto gli occhi di quello che fino a quella mattina era il suo fidanzato. Il suo orgoglio subì un'onta difficile da ignorare.   
Avvertì le manine di Nero che gli scostavano le sue e prendevano il filo per legarlo. Dante si raddrizzò e trattenne il fiato, non tanto per ritrarre la pancia che non aveva quanto piuttosto per cercare di occupare meno posto possibile con i suoi muscoli.   
Mentre Nero lottava contro il grembiulino, a Dante tornò in mente la volta in cui nudo era andato in cucina a riscaldare un trancio di pizza coprendosi solo con un grembiule di quelli minuscoli che coprivano solo dalla vita in giù e Nero vedendolo si era eccitato e se l'era sbattuto lì in piedi contro il bancone, strappando tutto quel poco che lo copriva.   
Erano stati bei tempi quelli e adesso gli sembravano lontani anni luce.   
Sentì le mani del bambino allontanarsi dal suo corpo ed il grembiule cominciare a stringergli dolorosamente mentre lui riprendeva piano fiato.   
Si diede uno sguardo e constatò che effettivamente quel coso era troppo corto e piccolo, ma non ne avrebbe messo alla prova la resistenza perché avrebbe di certo vinto lui.   
Aprì finalmente il manuale e si mise a sfogliarlo svogliatamente in cerca di qualcosa di abbastanza facile da poter essere preparato anche da qualcuno con le sue scarse abilità culinarie.   
Nero si affacciò curioso al bancone per sbirciare nel libro e la sua attenzione cadde sulla pagina su cui era aperto il volume.   
«Voglio questo!» disse, indicando con un po' di fatica la pagina che gli interessava.   
Dante - che stava già guardando la ricetta per proprio conto pensando che non avrebbe mai cercato di prepararla finché non fosse stato un po' più capace - si trovò davanti alla scelta di accontentare Nero e rischiare di preparare qualcosa di velenoso oppure di cucinare altro ed incorrere nelle dolorose ire del pargolo.   
Quello che aveva sperimentato poco prima lo aveva convinto dell'importanza di accontentare il bambino; per cui si preparò mentalmente alla sua prima vera sfida culinaria.   
Nero gli aveva chiesto di preparare degli involtini di tacchino ripieni di prosciutto e formaggio.   
In sé la ricetta non sembrava complessa, ma lui non aveva idea di quanto dovesse cuocere le fette di tacchino né di come riuscire ad avvolgerle e mantenerle in posizione. Era pur sempre carne, non fogli di carta.   
Rassegnato, annuì e disse: «D'accordo ti preparo questo. Se vuoi rimanere a guardare però siediti da qualche parte».   
Nero obbedì senza proteste e corse nella stanza accanto, tornando poco dopo trascinandosi dietro la pesante sedia della scrivania, che posizionò vicino alla porta e sulla quale si sedette tranquillo a gambe incrociate - grande com'era, la sedia lo accoglieva tutto.   
Dante ebbe modo di meravigliarsi solo in piccola parte della sua straordinaria forza, occupato com'era a preoccuparsi di cosa doveva fare.   
Per fortuna che il manuale era stato veramente progettato per chi era alle primissime armi, perché altrimenti non avrebbe saputo nemmeno da che parte cominciare.   
Con il libro alla mano, andò a recuperare l'occorrente dal frigorifero, spargendolo poco per volta sul bancone libero più vicino, poi prese ad aprire la carne, contandone le fette per vedere se sarebbero bastate per entrambi.   
Già dell'idea che come pranzo sarebbe stato un po' scarso, Dante recuperò dal frigo anche un sacchetto d'insalata per farne il contorno. Lui non ne andava matto, però Trish sarebbe stata contenta se avesse preparato qualcosa di salutare a Nero - e per di più era molto più facile da fare rispetto ad un eventuale contorno di patate cotte in qualsiasi modo.   
Tirò fuori un paio di grosse padelle dal fondo di un cassettone, rischiando di rovesciare fuori il resto del contenuto. Le padelle erano quasi nuove, ad eccezione di uno strato di polvere persistente che palesava il fatto che non venivano usate da tempo.   
L'uomo le lavò e le pulì come meglio poté, appoggiandole poi sul fornello spento.   
Seguendo la ricetta, ne cosparse il fondo di olio e le lasciò lì da parte in attesa di essere utilizzate.   
A quel punto Dante si preoccupò di mettersi a leggere la ricetta abbastanza attentamente da trovare il modo giusto per far sì che le fette di tacchino rimanessero arrotolate come le metteva lui. Già gli sembrava un'impresa disperata il fatto di riuscire ad arrotolarle dopo averci messo sopra qualcosa che le facesse ancor più spesse.   
Riuscì a trovare cosa cercava quando ormai aveva quasi perso la speranza. L'appunto era nell'ultima parte e diceva che avrebbe dovuto infilzarli su uno spiedino, cosa che poneva già un primo problema, dato che lui di bastoncini per lo spiedo non ne aveva. Avrebbe dovuto rimediare con qualcosa di alternativo.   
Iniziò a frugare nei cassetti finché non trovò una scatolina contenente degli stuzzicadenti. Erano molto più piccoli dei bastoncini per fare gli spiedini, però assolvevano allo stesso identico scopo.   
Rincuorato dall'aver trovato un ripiego, prese il prosciutto cotto e le fette di formaggio e si mise a preparare gli involtini. Scoprì di non essere molto bravo in quel genere di lavori manuali. Gli riusciva molto meglio distruggere le cose invece che crearle; comunque il risultato di quella inattesa prova di estro creativo non fu poi così orribile come aveva invece presagito inizialmente.   
Una volta infilzate tutte le fette di tacchino, le mise a cuocere in padella, controllandole quasi morbosamente, aggiustando continuamente l'intensità del fuoco del fornello, come se temesse di bruciare tutto.   
Nel frattempo si stava occupando dell'insalata, che tolse dalla busta e dispose in una grossa ciotola cospargendola con un pizzico di sale e un po' di aceto - come era scritto in un'altra ricetta segnata un po' più in là nel libro.   
Quando fu tutto pronto, dispose in due grossi piatti - anch'essi praticamente nuovi - la carne e si accinse a prendere le posate da un cassetto, operazione piuttosto complessa dato che non ricordava dove fossero.   
Quando finalmente riuscì a trovarle, le prese e le mise nei piatti, quindi si accinse a portare fuori della cucina il pranzo.   
Nero sembrava morire di fame, perché lo seguì senza essere richiamato e quando posò i piatti sulla scrivania si accostò ad essi immediatamente.   
Dante fece altri due viaggi tra l'ufficio e la cucina per portare il contorno e da bere e per riportare al suo posto la sedia.   
Una volta che fu tutto di nuovo al suo posto, l'uomo si tolse con gran sollievo il grembiule striminzito e lo gettò lontano come se ne avesse ribrezzo, senza notare dove fosse andato a cadere; poi si lasciò cadere stanco ed affamato al suo solito posto.   
Nero lo fissò intensamente mentre lui si posava sulle cosce il piatto.   
«Che c'è?» chiese curioso, inarcando un sopracciglio.   
«Posso mangiare con te, papà?» domandò speranzoso.   
Dante si sorprese alquanto della richiesta: non credeva che sarebbe stato tanto importante per lui stargli vicino.   
Ricordava che molte volte aveva cercato di passare del tempo con suo padre approfittando di qualsiasi pretesto, però non gli era mai stato concesso molto.   
Alla fine aveva anche smesso di provare.   
Dante era consapevole di non essere tagliato per fare il padre; tuttavia, non poteva di certo negargli quello che anche a lui non era stato dato. Era più forte di lui, non poteva non trattarlo con tenerezza.   
«Forza, vieni qui» gli concesse, sollevando il piatto e battendosi una mano sulla coscia per invitarlo.   
Si sarebbe maledetto in seguito per quella decisione, ne era certo, però per il momento sentiva di aver fatto la cosa giusta, almeno nei confronti del ragazzo.   
Nero non se lo fece ripetere due volte e subito si issò sulle gambe dell'uomo, che quest'ultimo aveva chiuso per permettergli di sedersi più comodamente.   
Afferrato il suo piatto, Nero si mise a mangiare di buona lena, evidentemente affamato.   
«È buono?» indagò incerto.   
«Sì, buonissimo!» rispose energicamente il bambino. Da grande si guardava sempre bene dal manifestare in maniera così forte il suo apprezzamento per qualsiasi cosa facesse. Dante poteva dirsi soddisfatto della sua prima prova culinaria: anche a lui non sembrava male.   
L'albino piluccava il cibo lentamente, più che altro impegnato ad osservare il pargolo mangiare. Era più forte di lui, non riusciva a non fare paragoni con la sua versione più grande. Anche mentre mangiava era praticamente identico al suo se stesso adolescente e a Dante ricordava la miriade di volte in cui era stato il cibo al centro delle loro discussioni - e dei loro rapporti sessuali.   
Il modo stesso con cui quello scricciolo apriva la bocca gli ricordava ben altre occasioni in cui quelle labbra rosee si erano date da fare per dargli piacere.   
Pensare a certi ricordi era una vera e propria tortura, specialmente considerato che si stava eccitando di nuovo; tuttavia era una cosa più forte di lui. Non riusciva a non farlo.   
Era così preso dai suoi pensieri che inghiottì mezzo involtino senza nemmeno masticare.   
Cominciò a tossire così forte da spaventare Nero, il quale subito lasciò perdere il suo piatto e si volse verso di lui.   
«Papà!» chiamò a voce alta, senza ottenere risposta alcuna «Papà!».   
Dante era arrivato al punto di lacrimare nel tentativo di sputar fuori il boccone. Notando in che condizioni versava, il piccolo scese dalle sue gambe e, rimanendo in piedi di fronte a lui, caricò il Devil Bringer e colpì l'uomo con un pugno in pieno petto così forte da stordirlo momentaneamente. Il colpo fu però efficace, perché riuscì a far sì che il boccone progredisse lungo il suo tragitto, infilandosi nell'esofago.   
Dante tornò a respirare liberamente e si abbandonò contro lo schienale della sedia ansando.   
«Grazie, ragazzo» bofonchiò, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso la cucina.   
Riapparve poco dopo con una bottiglia di birra in mano già per metà vuota. Evidentemente se ne era scolato una buona parte nel breve tragitto tra il frigo e la porta.   
Si risedette bevendone ancora prima di rimettersi a mangiare, stavolta preoccupandosi di tagliare per bene il cibo prima di portarselo alla bocca.   
 _«Questa situazione mi porterà nella tomba»_ rifletté disperato, preoccupato all'idea di mettersi autonomamente in pericolo per colpa di banalissime distrazioni. Non ci riuscivano i demoni armati fino ai denti e ci riusciva lui da solo. Era veramente ironico.   
Una volta riuscito a calmarsi un momento, Nero si appollaiò di nuovo sulle sue cosce e riprese a mangiare tranquillo mentre Dante faceva di tutto per cercare di distrarsi dal principio di erezione che per l'ennesima volta nell'arco della stessa mattinata stava crescendo nei suoi pantaloni.   
Finito di mangiare, Dante si occupò dell'incombenza dei piatti da lavare - cosa che non faceva mai dato che non li usava - mentre Nero si andava a sdraiare nell'angolo del divano cercando la posizione per lui più comoda.   
Quando Dante tornò nella stanza lo trovò seduto rannicchiato contro l'angolo con la testa appoggiata sbilenca sul bracciolo e sembrava dormire.   
Dante rimase ad osservarlo per qualche momento, poi decise di andare a sedersi vicino a lui e schiacciare un pisolino. Quella appena trascorsa era stata la mattinata più intensa della sua vita.   
Non appena si fu seduto, a Nero non parve vero di andare ad appoggiarsi contro il suo torace caldo. Dante gli passò il braccio dietro la schiena come a tenerlo fermo contro di sé, creandogli una specie di cunicolo caldo.   
Si addormentarono entrambi nel giro di pochi minuti. Il più giovane respirava piano ed il suo respiro era coperto dal russare lento e basso di Dante, che riposava con la testa reclinata all'indietro e la bocca aperta.   
Il tempo cominciò a trascorrere piuttosto rapidamente e l'uomo venne svegliato da un paio di mani sottili che lo stavano scuotendo con vigore.   
Aprì gli occhi svogliatamente e sentì commentare: «Ehi, bello addormentato sveglia!».   
Dante sollevò la testa e sbadigliò vistosamente, gli occhi ancora socchiusi.   
«Cosa ci fai qui, Lady?» disse in tono stanco, stropicciandosi gli occhi per scacciare il sonno.   
Anche se ancora non l'aveva vista, l'aveva riconosciuta dalla voce.   
«Trish mi ha chiesto di passare a dare un'occhiata» replicò la donna con una scrollata di spalle «Ma a quanto pare te la cavi bene, _paparino_ ».   
Dante rimase seduto dov'era, assumendo un'aria di sufficienza.   
«Io riesco sempre a cavarmela» asserì convinto.   
«Certo, se lo dici tu» controbatté Lady senza dargli alcuna soddisfazione «Allora è vero che il tuo fidanzatino è tornato piccolo» cambiò repentinamente argomento lei, spostando lo sguardo sul bambino che dormiva appoggiato a lui.   
«Come fai a sapere del ragazzo?» indagò il cacciatore di demoni.   
«Me l'ha detto Trish. Per la verità ero anche passata per sapere qualcosa sui demoni di stamattina, visto che mi ha pure chiesto di cercare informazioni» spiegò la bruna, passeggiando davanti a Dante facendo dondolare il suo bazooka ad ogni passo.   
«Be' accomodati allora perché ci vorrà un po'» la invitò a sedersi sulla poltrona vicina con un gesto della mano.   
Lady ignorò l'invito e rimase in piedi incrociando le braccia sotto il seno, in attesa che lui cominciasse a parlare.   
Il proprietario dell'agenzia descrisse quanto avvenuto nel corso della mattina partendo dalla caccia ovviamente.   
Durante il racconto, Nero continuò a dormire profondamente, incurante del fatto che il suo cosiddetto padre stava parlando proprio di lui.   
Alla fine del racconto, Lady ricapitolò con un: «Quindi è stata una strega?».   
«Una strega al comando di altre streghe. Era più forte delle altre e diversa anche fisicamente» confermò l'uomo «Sì, dev'essere senz'altro stata lei. È stata l'unica anomalia» ribadì annuendo con un vigoroso cenno del capo.   
Lady parve rifletterci su per un po'; infine disse: «È la prima volta che sento parlare di una strega del genere. Vedrò di informarmi al riguardo».   
A quel punto fece dietrofront e si avviò decisa verso la porta.   
«Non fare cose strane con lui, mh? È un bambino per adesso» si congedò Lady sollevando una mano, che sventolò in alto a mo' di saluto.   
E se ne andò lasciando il cacciatore di demoni di nuovo a tu per tu con la dolorosa consapevolezza della sua relazione con Nero e della sua situazione attuale.


	4. C'è un lato tenero in ogni cosa (e non sempre si nota)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «In realtà sei in crisi perché non puoi ordinare la solita pizza, ammettilo...» replicò la donna, inarcando un sopracciglio ben delineato, avvicinandosi alla scrivania e piegandosi per raccogliere il filo che aveva trinciato.   
> «Se sono in crisi non è di certo per la pizza...» disse il cacciatore di demoni in tono allusivo.   
> «Oh, certo. Tu hai quel problema» controbatté lei col tono di chi aveva appena capito tutto, scoccandogli un'occhiata alle zone basse «Non puoi fare qualcosa da solo prima che ti faccia prendere la mano?».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _311\. Canterò per il bambino_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 4340 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dopo che Lady se n'era andata, Dante non era più riuscito a prendere sonno.   
Aveva fisso in testa Nero e non riusciva a toglierselo dal cervello in nessuna maniera. Aveva deciso di spostare il bambino e metterlo a dormire con la testa posata sul bracciolo del divano e lui si era alzato ed era andato a sedersi dietro la scrivania, al suo solito posto. Da lì gli sarebbe stato più difficile soddisfare anche inconsciamente il suo profondo desiderio di toccare quel corpicino con la libertà con cui l'avrebbe toccato la sera avanti.   
Distrarsi era la cosa più dolorosa che potesse cercare di fare. Non era abituato ad ignorare i naturali istinti del suo corpo, tantomeno quelli sessuali. Un uomo avrebbe anche dovuto sapere quando darsi un limite, ma lui non era propriamente umano, per cui esulava da quella regola.   
Per trovare un valido motivo per pensare ad altro aveva addirittura preso Ebony, Ivory ed il suo kit di pulizia armi e si era messo a smontare le pistole per pulirne le varie parti.   
Era un'operazione che non faceva spesso, ma non per mancanza di voglia. Semplicemente, era sufficiente che lo facesse una volta ogni tanto.   
Fare certi lavori manuali gli teneva la mente impegnata abbastanza da impedirgli di riesumare dalla memoria situazioni che non avrebbero fatto altro che peggiorare le sue condizioni.   
Purtroppo smontare, pulire e riassemblare non era una sequenza di operazioni abbastanza pertinente al suo problema da farglielo dimenticare del tutto: la piccola protuberanza al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni si notava abbastanza visivamente e lui la percepiva bene, specialmente quando nel cambiare posizione strusciava contro il tessuto dei pantaloni.   
Era una vera sofferenza; tuttavia, lui non aveva intenzione di masturbarsi per alleviare la cosa. Non era ancora arrivato a quel livello di disperazione.    
Passò un'oretta circa ad armeggiare con le pistole, poi per sua fortuna ritornò Trish e lui poté sfogarsi un po' su di lei.   
«Finalmente sei tornata! Pensavo che avresti passato fuori la notte...!» sbottò alzandosi in piedi ed andandole incontro.   
«Com'è andata la prova di cucina?» volle sapere la bionda.   
«Non ho avvelenato nessuno, se è questo che vuoi sapere» asserì con una punta di risentimento «Avresti anche potuto lasciarmi un grembiule un po' più grande».   
«Non ne avevo altri» disse Trish facendo spallucce con innocenza.   
«E comunque spero che tu sia venuta per aggiustare il telefono» continuò Dante «Non posso lavorare senza!».   
«In realtà sei in crisi perché non puoi ordinare la solita pizza, ammettilo...» replicò la donna, inarcando un sopracciglio ben delineato, avvicinandosi alla scrivania e piegandosi per raccogliere il filo che aveva trinciato.   
«Se sono in crisi non è di certo per la pizza...» disse il cacciatore di demoni in tono allusivo.   
«Oh, certo. Tu hai _quel problema_ » controbatté lei col tono di chi aveva appena capito tutto, scoccandogli un'occhiata alle zone basse «Non puoi fare qualcosa da solo prima che ti faccia prendere la mano?».   
«Questa cosa potrebbe andare avanti per molto...» sospirò lui affranto, portandosi una mano a grattare la nuca «Se non reggo neanche per un giorno non ho davvero speranze...».   
«Non sei il tipo cui piace pazientare per le cose normali, pensi di riuscirci adesso?» indagò la bionda.   
«Devo farlo».   
«Non sei vincolato a non masturbarti» commentò lei, andando a sedersi vicino a Nero, ancora assopito «E indubbiamente ti farebbe stare meglio».   
Dante fece per replicare ma si bloccò quando vide Nero muoversi e mettersi seduto.   
«Papà...» bofonchiò stropicciandosi gli occhi.   
«Sì, ragazzo?»   
«Quando si mangia...?».   
Dante s'irrigidì leggermente e Trish gli rivolse un'occhiata divertita mentre il bambino aspettava di ricevere una risposta.   
«Adesso tocca a te» fece l'uomo rivolto alla bionda, che sollevò ambedue le mani in segno di resa.   
Dante sogghignò trionfante ma il suo entusiasmo ebbe vita breve: «Nero, vuoi mangiare qualcosa preparato dal papà o da me?».   
«Papà» asserì senza alcuna esitazione Nero «Quello che ha preparato oggi era buonissimo!».   
L'uomo non avrebbe saputo dire se Trish gli stesse facendo tutto ciò col preciso intento di portarlo alla distruzione o solamente perché lo trovava divertente. Certo era che per lui non lo era affatto.   
«Okay, ci penserò io! Ma mi devi un favore enorme» ammonì con sguardo truce la donna, che lo guardava sorridendo soddisfatta.   
«Mi sto già occupando di farlo tornare normale, non è ancora abbastanza?» controbatté prontamente lei, accavallando le gambe.   
«Oh, lo vedo. Hai dato l'incarico a Lady» replicò burbero il cacciatore di demoni un momento prima di sparire oltre la soglia della cucina.   
Mentre tornava ad indossare l'odioso grembiulino, l'albino si trovò a pensare che Trish - che somigliava tanto a sua madre Eva - di lei in realtà non aveva niente oltre l'aspetto: sua madre non aveva mai costretto suo padre a cucinare.   
   
«Mh, era abbastanza buono» fu il commento di Trish alla cena appena consumata, preparata con fatica dal padrone di casa.   
« _Abbastanza_?» ripeté quest'ultimo, digrignando leggermente i denti in una smorfia di rabbia e indignazione.   
«Sì, il sapore si può migliorare...» puntualizzò la donna pacatamente, quasi fosse una critica culinaria di prim'ordine.   
«Se la cena non ti soddisfa la prossima volta preparala tu!» se ne uscì inviperito l'uomo.   
Si accomodarono tutti e tre sul divano. Trish prese una rivista di moda da un tavolinetto vicino e si mise a sfogliarla osservando i capi d'abbigliamento.   
Nero volle sedersi a tutti i costi sulle gambe di quello che reputava essere suo padre, come qualche ora prima e Dante non aveva il cuore per negarglielo, specialmente vista l'insistenza con cui cercava di imporsi.   
Testardo fin da bambino, proprio come lui. Il cacciatore di demoni gli carezzò la testa affettuosamente, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su un punto lontano e imprecisato. Gli bastava il contatto fisico con Nero per invogliarlo a fare chissà cosa, non aveva bisogno del supporto visivo.   
Il bambino gli si appoggiò contro il torace e socchiuse gli occhi, sbadigliando vistosamente.   
Trish notò il gesto con la coda dell'occhio e non poté trattenere un sorriso dettato dalla tenerezza, anche se rimase al suo posto senza muovere un dito, conscia che se avesse cercato di accarezzarlo di certo Dante avrebbe colto subito il movimento e l'avrebbe fulminata con lo sguardo.   
Per essere uno in piena crisi d'astinenza era bravo a resistere alla tentazione, specie quando gli era così vicina. Per di più, pareva veramente essersi calato nei panni del genitore geloso a giudicare da come si stringeva al torace il bambino.   
Quest'ultimo con le mani stringeva le cinture che adornavano la casacca di Dante, come per assicurarsi di non poter essere staccato da quella posizione. Era piacevole il calore emanato da quel corpo grande e solido.   
Il padrone di casa, che stava abbioccandosi proprio come Nero, si riscosse dal dormiveglia avvertendo le manine tirargli i vestiti in cerca della sua attenzione.   
«Sì, ragazzo...?» borbottò a mezza voce, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per scostarsi le ciocche fastidiose che gli stavano cadendo sugli occhi.   
Trish distolse lo sguardo dalla rivista che stava esaminando per interessarsi alla discussione in atto. Stava scoprendo che la situazione più che preoccupante stava prendendo una piega al limite tra il ridicolo e l'assurdo.   
«Ho freddo» disse Nero, alzando il viso per guardare in faccia il più grande, il quale replicò: «Ti porto a letto...».   
Fece per alzarsi trattenendo in grembo il più piccolo, che agilmente si aggrappò al suo collo con un braccio per non cadere, mentre con l'altro continuava a tirare i vestiti di Dante.   
«No, aspetta...» si oppose prontamente «Prima voglio farmi il bagno».   
A quel punto Trish non poté non scoppiare a ridere, alzandosi in piedi a propria volta per andare a posizionarsi dirimpetto al cacciatore di demoni. L'espressione appena comparsa sul suo viso acuì le sue risate.   
«Sembra che tu abbia appena visto un fantasma» commentò la bionda, intrecciando le braccia sotto il seno.   
In effetti l'espressione di Dante era un misto tra shock e timore, anche se il suo colorito non si era fatto più diafano, anzi, l'esatto contrario: era arrossito fino alle orecchie.   
Nero attendeva una risposta in silenzio.   
Notando l'assenza di reazioni da parte dell'albino, Trish si fece avanti allungando le braccia.   
«Vieni, piccolo. Penso che il tuo papà sia stanco adesso... ti porto io a fare il bagno» disse in tono molto materno, sorridendo dolcemente all'indirizzo di Nero.   
Il bambino passò lo sguardo dall'uomo alla donna, convenendo tacitamente con quanto affermato da quest'ultima; pertanto - anche se chiaramente a malincuore - fece per protendere il Devil Bringer verso di lei per farsi prendere, quando la presa di Dante si strinse improvvisamente attorno al suo corpo.   
«Non pensarci nemmeno» dichiarò Dante «Lo accompagno io».   
Nero sorrise contento e si tenne ben stretto al suo torace, abbandonando il proposito di passare tra le più esili braccia di Trish.   
«Non mi sembri nella condizione migliore per farlo...» obiettò quest'ultima, inarcando un sopracciglio.   
Dante lasciò scendere Nero, indicandogli la porta del bagno.   
«Avviati, io vengo tra poco» gli disse ed il piccolo obbedì senza fiatare.   
Non appena si fu chiuso alle spalle la porta, Trish cambiò subito tono: «Ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Non sei in grado di stare calmo vedendolo vestito, figurati se lo vedi nudo!».   
Dante aggrottò le sopracciglia, incrociando le braccia con aria sostenuta: «Devo affrontare la cosa da solo».   
Si era risolto di starsene buono fino a che non avrebbe potuto avere di nuovo il Nero adolescente e voleva dimostrare a se stesso di essere in grado di resistere ai suoi stessi impulsi affrontando una delle situazioni che più di frequente l'avevano portato a fare l'amore con il suo giovane fidanzato: la doccia.   
«Non fare sciocchezze» sospirò la bionda, rassegnandosi dinanzi all'apparente determinazione dell'uomo.   
Quest'ultimo fece spallucce, rilassando un po' l'espressione.   
«Ne ho mai fatte?».   
Si diresse verso il bagno seguito dall'eloquente sguardo della sua interlocutrice, che ne aveva passate talmente tante assieme a lui da non trovare neanche il coraggio di esprimere a parole il numero esorbitante di sciocchezze di cui era stata testimone negli anni, assolutamente certa del fatto che il diretto interessato ne era più che consapevole.   
Dante varcò la porta del bagno e se la richiuse alle spalle con una certa forza prima di focalizzare la sua attenzione sul piccolo Nero, in piedi vicino al box doccia senza più i vestiti addosso.   
In un attimo tutta la sua sicurezza si ritrovò a vacillare pericolosamente sotto la pressione dei ricordi numerosissimi inerenti quella stessa stanza che si affollarono caotici nella sua mente, infiammando l'uomo di un nuovo ardore.   
Aveva perso il conto di quante volte si erano sbattuti a vicenda contro quelle stesse pareti, vinti dall'attrazione reciproca, e di quante volte lui aveva costretto Nero ad infilarsi nel minuscolo box doccia assieme a lui solo per poter avere una scusa in più per stargli vicino completamente nudo ed assaporare il contatto con il suo bel corpo giovane.   
Con uno sforzo non da poco allontanò quei pensieri osceni, che non lo aiutavano affatto ad affrontare la situazione attuale e deglutì a vuoto, schiarendosi la voce che credeva di aver perso.   
«Papà vieni?» lo esortò Nero entusiasta, entrando per primo nel piccolo cubicolo, sedendosi in un angolino a gambe incrociate senza preoccuparsi di quello che lasciava in bella vista con quella posizione.   
«Sì... dammi un momento» rispose con voce un po' incerta l'altro, iniziando a spogliarsi.   
Era una sfida contro se stesso e doveva vincerla assolutamente.   
Si costrinse ad assumere un contegno dignitoso e a spogliarsi ignorando l'istinto di tenere gli occhi incollati sullo scricciolo accucciato nella doccia che lo attendeva con impazienza ed intenzioni tutt'altro che perverse.   
Slacciò le varie cinture che gli tenevano chiusa la casacca e i pantaloni ed iniziò a spogliarsi piuttosto lentamente, mantenendo ben saldo l'autocontrollo.   
Una volta nudo avanzò verso la doccia senza esitare oltre e vi sgusciò dentro.   
Si trovava a disagio per il fatto che improvvisamente si sentiva enorme ed ingombrante in confronto al corpicino che gli stava affianco. Nero si era alzato in piedi quando era entrato, per permettergli di entrare, e adesso lo fissava dal basso in attesa di istruzioni.   
Quel cubicolo istigava nell'uomo ogni più basso e crudo ricordo del Nero con cui poteva scopare a piacere senza essere accusato di pedofilia e distogliere l'attenzione dai ricordi era un'impresa al limite del disperato.   
«Papà perché il tuo sta così?» domandò Nero accennando al suo pene mezzo eretto.   
«Ah, non preoccuparti. Con l'età capita» fu la pronta e vaga risposta che diede l'uomo, piegandosi in modo tale che il bambino non fosse più quasi all'altezza giusta per fargli un pompino.   
Tirando fuori una diligenza che neanche lui pensava di avere, Dante iniziò ad insaponare il piccolo facendo attenzione a che la schiuma non gli finisse negli occhi.   
Nero si prestò al trattamento con entusiasmo e quando fu la volta del suo presunto padre di insaponarsi i capelli volle essere lui a farlo.   
Dante si stupì di quanto le sue piccole mani che sfregavano energiche sulla sua testa gli potessero provocare un piacere che non c'entrava niente con il sesso. Era un semplice desiderio di attenzioni, qualcosa che gli rievocava sensazioni risalenti a moltissimi anni prima, quando lui stesso era un bambino.   
Suo padre non era mai stato molto affettuoso con i suoi figli e lui cercava sempre - assieme a Vergil - di convincerlo a trascorrere del tempo in loro compagnia.   
Una delle poche volte in cui la loro mamma aveva dovuto assentarsi per una sera, Sparda si era lasciato convincere a fare il bagno con loro.   
A quei tempi vivevano in una casa grande e piena di lussi grazie alla potenza di Sparda ed avevano un bagno enorme nel quale si trovava una vasca abbastanza grande da contenere tre persone.   
Dante ricordava ancora la gioia nel sentirsi accarezzare la testa dalle mani forti e capaci di suo padre.   
Uno schizzo di schiuma gli finì negli occhi per sbaglio, facendolo scattare subito. Mosse la testa con tale foga da sbatterla contro il muro alle sue spalle con una notevole forza.   
Si massaggiò la parte lesa bofonchiando dolorante, un occhio chiuso che gli bruciava per la schiuma.   
Era stato colto di sorpresa, altrimenti la sua reazione non sarebbe stata tanto violenta.   
«Papà stai bene?» si preoccupò di sapere subito Nero, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e piegandolo in modo da poterlo vedere bene. La presa era così stretta sulle sue guance che Dante faceva fatica ad articolare bene le parole.   
«Sì, ragazzo...» riuscì a dire, suscitando ilarità nel più piccolo, che lo liberò.   
«Ah, è così?» fece l'uomo, prendendo un po' della schiuma che aveva sulla testa.   
Gli passò la mano sulla metà inferiore del visetto arrossato dal vapore caldo dell'acqua e Nero storse la linea sottile della bocca in una smorfia mentre sputacchiava schiuma.   
«Papà!» protestò, pulendosi le guance.   
Stavolta fu il turno del più vecchio di ridere.   
Continuarono a giocare e l'ardore di Dante andò affievolendosi man mano che il tempo passava, mentre si occupava di pulire il piccolo Nero e questo a sua volta lo accudiva come poteva.   
Addirittura il maggiore utilizzò un vecchio pettine mezzo sdentato che teneva nella doccia per le evenienze per pettinare i lisci capelli bagnati del bambino, che lo lasciò fare mentre gli accarezzava con innocenza gli addominali. A quanto pareva aveva una predilezione per i muscoli tonici e sviluppati, perché toccava ammirato i leggeri solchi sul suo ventre.   
Quando uscì dalla doccia, Dante rabbrividì all'aria fredda che lo investì, ma avanzò comunque sul pavimento gelido a piedi nudi, gocciolando copiosamente.   
Nero attendeva dentro il box doccia, rabbrividendo con gli occhi mezzi nascosti sotto la frangia di capelli bagnati in attesa che l'altro gli portasse un accappatoio.   
Dante si affrettò verso l'attaccapanni, infreddolito, e così facendo scivolò sulla scia d'acqua che aveva creato sotto di sé.   
Con un grido di sorpresa che lacerò il tranquillo silenzio che aleggiava nella stanza come un coltello, l'uomo cadde gambe all'aria sbattendo pesantemente il sedere.   
«Ahio...!» esclamò, massaggiandosi il coccige mentre si metteva seduto.   
Non gli era mai capitato di essere tanto sbadato. Perché tutto si accaniva contro di lui proprio in quel periodo?   
Dalla doccia gli giunse la risata di Nero. La sua voce lo fece voltare e vide il suo piccolo volto illuminato da una luce di puro divertimento.   
Dante assunse un'espressione offesa ma non riuscì a trovare niente da ribattere e semplicemente si rialzò facendo attenzione a non cadere una seconda volta. Era difficile che rimanesse senza parole e lui stesso ne era consapevole.   
Raggiunse l'attaccapanni e prese i due accappatoi che erano soliti usare. Si gettò il proprio addosso, chiudendolo in vita, poi portò l'altro a Nero, che fu ben lieto di essere avvolto nel morbido tessuto.   
L'accappatoio - com'era prevedibile - gli stava largo data la stazza ridotta ma Dante riuscì comunque a sistemarglielo addosso in una maniera apprezzabile. L'unico problema era la lunghezza dell'indumento, ma a quello riuscì a trovare in fretta un rimedio: prese Nero tra le braccia e lo portò così fuori del bagno, onde evitare che potesse cadere come lui.   
Una volta fuori, accompagnò il pargolo fino al piano superiore, nella camera da letto, dove lo depose sul materasso.   
Trish aveva sistemato i vestiti che aveva acquistato durante la mattina in un angolo della stanza, all'interno di grossi contenitori di plastica trasparente che neanche ricordava di avere.   
Dante andò a recuperare un paio di mutande ed un pigiama, che posò vicino a Nero.   
«Okay, allora... adesso aspetti di aver asciugato i capelli, poi ti vesti e vai a dormire. D'accordo?» gli spiegò.   
«Non rimani qui?» domandò il piccolo, palesemente deluso.   
«No, dormirò di sotto. Per tutti e due è troppo stretto il letto» mentì prontamente l'uomo, cercando di essere il più convincente possibile: in realtà ci sarebbero entrati, e ci sarebbero anche stati abbastanza larghi. Lì del resto in genere dormiva con la sua versione adolescente.   
Il fatto era che non voleva avere altri problemi coi suoi impulsi. Stargli lontano era un modo abbastanza efficace per sopprimerli.   
«Ma io non voglio dormire da solo» protestò Nero, guardandolo mentre si allontanava.   
«Sei un ometto, no? Che problema c'è?» chiese retorico Dante, voltandosi a guardarlo.   
Il più giovane si guardò intorno apprensivo, come se ci fosse qualcosa che lo tormentava, poi scosse la testa.   
«No» negò.   
Era stato così fifone un tempo...? Quando sarebbe venuto il momento, di certo avrebbe sfruttato quell'informazione a suo completo vantaggio.   
Dante era esausto e non aveva voglia di mettere ulteriormente alla prova il suo autocontrollo, perciò tornò da Nero e si chinò a posargli un casto, dolorosissimo bacio sulla fronte e dirgli: «Preparati per dormire, ragazzo. Non c'è niente che ti possa fare del male qui, chiaro? E se hai dei problemi vieni da me, di sotto».   
Così dicendo prese congedo da lui e si diresse senza indugio verso l'ufficio, dove si distese con l'accappatoio ancora addosso sul divano. Non gl'importava del freddo che gli si stava insinuando sotto l'indumento. Era sempre meglio che dormire nudo o tornare in camera da letto per prendere qualcosa da mettere. Probabilmente non avrebbe più trovato la forza per uscire.   
La giornata era stata una delle più lunghe e spossanti della sua vita; per questo non appena chiuse gli occhi il sonno lo tirò a sé in un oblio scuro.   
   
Dante venne strappato al suo meritato riposo da diversi strattoni accompagnati da inconfondibili singhiozzi. L'uomo si voltò dal lato opposto bofonchiando qualche parola senza nessun senso logico, continuando a russare piano.   
Altri colpi gli piovvero addosso sulla schiena, costringendolo a voltarsi dall'altra parte ancora una volta. Il supporto del divano gli venne meno all'improvviso e lui rotolò sul pavimento sbattendo forte la schiena.   
Si svegliò di soprassalto, il fiato corto, e si sedette sul pavimento massaggiandosi con una mano il punto dolente.   
«Ahio, che mal...».   
«Papà...!».   
Dante si sentì stringere all'altezza della vita da un paio di piccole braccia e subito abbassò lo sguardo, incrociando il visetto di Nero che lo guardava inondato di lacrime.   
L'uomo assunse un'espressione sbigottita e al tempo stesso estatica mentre un calore improvviso gli invadeva le guance ed anche l'inguine: non l'aveva mai visto in quello stato. Stava piangendo e sembrava disperato e... a lui vederlo in quel modo faceva una gran tenerezza.   
Sentirlo singhiozzare lo fece tornare in sé.   
«Ragazzo... c-cos'hai da piangere?» domandò, staccandoselo di dosso con la forza.   
«V-voglio dormire con te...!» Nero lo cinse di nuovo, stavolta con più forza «Voglio stare con te, fino a domattina!».   
Dante deglutì a vuoto avvertendo il proprio ardore risvegliarsi con rinnovata energia e i suoi impulsi farsi di nuovo violentemente e atrocemente forti, tanto che dovette irrigidirsi nella postura pur di imporsi di non fare cose vietate con un bambino.   
D'altro canto, che cos'altro poteva fare? Il suo primo istinto era stato quello di ricambiare l'abbraccio e corredarlo anche con un bel bacio pieno di fervore.   
A fatica riuscì a domarsi e costringersi a rispondere: «Va bene, verrò con te».   
Il sorriso che Nero gli rivolse fu come una pugnalata al cuore: era un sorriso colmo di gratitudine, qualcosa che il Nero adulto non avrebbe mai pensato di rivolgergli neppure in un milione di anni passati insieme.   
Dolcemente lo prese in grembo prima di sollevarsi in piedi ed il bambino si aggrappò agilmente al suo torace per non cadere. Nel farlo con una gamba gli sfiorò accidentalmente il pene parzialmente duro e Dante dovette far finta di niente con uno sforzo sovrumano.   
Lo trasportò di nuovo in camera da letto stringendolo appena per evitare che irrigidendosi nella postura per contenersi finisse col fargli male.   
Non appena ebbe varcato la porta della sua stanza il cacciatore di demoni lasciò libero il ragazzino, il quale corse verso il letto sedendosi sul materasso.   
L'espressione che rivolse al più grande era quasi supplichevole e pareva chiedergli tacitamente di raggiungerlo al più presto.   
Con un sospiro d'esasperazione l'uomo si apprestò ad esaudirlo, ben consapevole che quel letto sarebbe diventato il teatro del suo supplizio quella notte.   
Aveva ancora l'accappatoio addosso, per cui decise di sbarazzarsene a favore di un più consono paio di boxer.   
Ne prese dal cassetto un paio rossi, che si affrettò ad indossare avendo cura di nascondere il suo pene leggermente inturgidito. Voleva evitare a tutti i costi ulteriori domande in merito da parte della sua metà.   
Una volta pronto raggiunse il più bambino a letto. Quest'ultimo si spostò facendogli spazio il più possibile, quindi - una volta che si furono sistemati - si sdraiò posando il capo sulla muscolosa spalla del maggiore.   
«Buonanotte, papà...» esclamò a mezza voce, chiudendo gli occhi.   
Quella vicinanza stretta era l'ultima cosa che Dante desiderava in un simile frangente: quel contatto per lui era come essere marchiato a fuoco. Il bruciore era lento ma si diffondeva fino in profondità, acuendo i suoi desideri.   
«Buonanotte, ragazzo...» mormorò a bassa voce, già sapendo che per lui non sarebbe stato affatto così.   
I minuti cominciarono a trascorrere senza che Dante riuscisse a prender sonno e, dopo poco, scoprì che era lo stesso per il suo compagno.   
«Papà...?» chiamò quest'ultimo, portando una manina su un pettorale nudo dell'altro.   
«Sì?».   
Sperava vivamente che non si fosse accorto del rilievo tra le sue gambe, che stava divenendo sempre più visibile. Abituando gli occhi all'oscurità che c'era nella stanza era incredibile quante cose si potessero notare e lui lo sapeva bene. Dopotutto, anche lui aveva sfruttato più volte le tenebre della notte per cercare si carpire informazioni circa quanta voglia avesse Nero di fare all'amore con lui.   
«Non riesco a prendere sonno» disse, strusciando leggermente la guancia contro il suo braccio, come in cerca della sua attenzione «Mi canti una ninna nanna?».   
La richiesta colse completamente alla sprovvista l'uomo, che per tutta risposta esclamò uno scettico: «Cosa?!».   
Avvertì Nero ritrarsi leggermente come reazione al suo tono di voce eccessivamente alto e brusco, segno che l'aveva spaventato. Non era nelle sue intenzioni fargli paura. Il fatto era che... diavolo, non se l'aspettava affatto! Di tutte le richieste che avrebbe potuto fargli in un momento come quello, chiedergli una ninna nanna era l'ultima cosa che immaginava.   
Si vedeva che non aveva memoria della sua vita come adolescente, altrimenti non gli avrebbe fatto una richiesta tanto sdolcinata.   
Il silenzio indicava chiaramente che Nero aspettava una qualche risposta.   
 _«E adesso che faccio?!»_ si chiese l'uomo: avrebbe potuto dire al ragazzo che non ne conosceva, ma a quel punto probabilmente ci sarebbe rimasto così male che come minimo gli avrebbe tenuto il broncio tutto l'indomani.   
In realtà una la conosceva, anche se non la ricordava proprio benissimo: sua madre Eva ne cantava sempre una quando lui e Vergil faticavano ad addormentarsi.   
Era una melodia che a lui era sempre piaciuta, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire perché.   
Una volta ricordava che anche suo padre aveva cercato di cantarla ed il risultato non era stato pessimo, bensì _ridicolo_. Lui e Vergil avevano riso per dieci minuti buoni prima di essere in grado di riprendersi.   
Sparda non si era lasciato prendere dalla rabbia per quel loro accesso di risa, bensì aveva sorriso a propria volta e si era scusato dicendo: «Non ho la voce di vostra madre».   
Era proprio quel ricordo a frenare Dante: adesso era lui l'uomo e non aveva esattamente una voce adatta a cantare dolci nenie. Era troppo profonda e maschile.   
A ben pensarci però era meglio se Nero lo faceva ridere piuttosto che piangere e poi non era detto che lui avesse il suo stesso orecchio.   
«D'accordo» acconsentì alla fine, sollevando il braccio e spostandolo in modo da farci posare sopra la testa del più piccolo e al tempo stesso poterlo cingere e accostare a sé. Il pargolo gradì il gesto e si accoccolò contro il suo corpo mezzo nudo senza fare complimenti, aspettando che cominciasse a cantare.   
Dante, profondamente imbarazzato, decise di passare sopra al suo orgoglio personale come un rullo compressore. Prima che l'esitazione gli facesse cambiare totalmente idea, decise di cominciare. Aprì la bocca ed intonò l'inizio, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di riesumare dai lontani e sbiaditi ricordi della sua infanzia quanti più dettagli possibili relativi a quella ninna nanna. Nel mentre che i ricordi venivano a galla tentava di modulare il timbro vocale per cercare di essere il meno virile possibile ma era difficile. Lui dopotutto non era un cantante.   
Nero ascoltava in silenzio con gli occhi chiusi. Nonostante la voce un po' troppo bassa la melodia era bella e a lui piaceva sentirla cantare dal più grande. Per qualche strano motivo lo trovava molto rilassante.   
Nel giro di pochi minuti sprofondò di nuovo nel sonno ma Dante non se ne accorse neppure e continuò a cantare, focalizzando su quell'azione tutta la sua attenzione.   
Fu solo alla fine del brano, quasi dieci minuti più tardi, che realizzò che il bambino si era già addormentato.   
Abbozzò un lieve sorriso soddisfatto per la riuscita del suo proposito.   
A quel punto chiuse gli occhi come per cercare di dormire a sua volta, ma non riuscì a farcela: Nero si mosse posandogli una gamba di traverso sulla sua coscia, arrivando col piedino in prossimità del suo inguine.   
Dante strinse i denti e rimase immobile, per timore di svegliare il bambino e doversi rimettere a cantare. Sperava solo che si spostasse di nuovo, permettendogli di riposare.


	5. "Ho bisogno di cambiare aria"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Dante non starai diventando sentimentale?» lo schernì con scetticismo Trish, inarcando stupita un sopracciglio.   
> «Non essere ridicola!» negò Dante immediatamente, bevendo altro caffè «Dico solo che è difficile resistere alla tentazione stando nelle stanze dove ho fatto l'amore con lui per mesi».   
> «Allora perché non lo porti a fare un giro?» propose Trish «Potresti portarlo al parco...».   
> «Papà... andiamo al parco...?».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il prompt _101\. Sofferenza volontaria_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 4932 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Come aveva tristemente previsto, Dante non riuscì a chiudere occhio per il resto della notte.   
Durante quelle interminabili ore nelle quali cercò in ogni modo di assopirsi scoprì che Nero era particolarmente agitato nel sonno. Ogni pochi minuti cambiava posizione, incurante del grosso corpo nudo che aveva disteso accanto e che fremeva per la repressione forzata.   
L'uomo non sapeva dire se quel sonno agitato era dovuto o meno alla sua attuale condizione: non aveva mai badato al modo in cui dormiva quando era grande, dato che in genere era troppo impegnato a dormire lui stesso. Certo era solo che non aveva mai avuto tanti problemi a stargli accanto.   
Avrebbe tanto voluto lasciarlo lì da solo ora che si era riassopito ma temeva il modo in cui avrebbe reagito se si fosse svegliato un'altra volta e si fosse accorto che non c'era, per cui era rimasto lì fino alle prime luci dell'alba, quando aveva deciso di alzarsi - piano, in modo che Nero non si svegliasse neppure per caso - e scendere per andare in cucina.   
Se non riusciva a dormire tanto valeva avvantaggiarsi e preparare la colazione, adesso che stava diventando pratico nell'uso della cucina. Sperava che una tazza di caffè potesse impedirgli di addormentarsi in piedi a metà giornata, magari in momenti poco opportuni.   
Scese nell'ufficio senza neppure curarsi di mettere qualcosa addosso oltre alle mutande che già aveva, sbadigliando fino a lacrimare e constatando che la stanchezza del giorno prima si faceva sentire ancora distintamente.   
Come ogni mattina, il suo pene si era fatto duro più di quello che già era, col risultato che adesso attraverso i boxer si poteva vedere distintamente il profilo di una mezza erezione. Peccato che Nero non se ne potesse occupare come spesso faceva.   
Il cacciatore di demoni varcò la soglia della cucina appoggiandosi contro lo stipite con una spalla, soffermandosi su di esso per sbadigliare e stropicciarsi gli occhi per scacciare le lacrime che li inondavano di nuovo.   
Mise a fuoco il suo obiettivo, la credenza, e si diresse verso di essa a passo lento e stanco, allungandosi poi a prendere la caffettiera dalla mensola più in alto.   
Una volta presa quella si piegò a cercare il sacchetto del caffè tra gli scaffali sotto il piano cucina: non ricordava l'ubicazione esatta.   
«Accidenti ma dove l'avrò messo...?» borbottò infastidito.   
«Il caffè è nel mobiletto accanto al frigorifero...» intervenne pacatamente Trish, varcando la porta della cucina ed appoggiandosi con le spalle alla prima parete libera ed osservandolo.   
Dante stava cercando il caffè dal lato opposto della cucina e con uno sbuffo si sollevò e si spostò dalla parte giusta, estraendo ciò che cercava nel giro di pochi momenti.   
«Pensavo te ne fossi andata per la notte... non c'eri più quando io e il ragazzo siamo usciti dalla doccia...» disse.   
«Avevo degli impegni altrove...» fu la risposta di lei, mentre avanzava verso il suo interlocutore «Noto che sei ancora eccitato...» asserì, riportando la discussione sull'argomento della sera prima.   
Le labbra di Dante si distorsero in una smorfia di disappunto.   
«Lo so e non voglio parlarne» tagliò corto.   
Un'ombra di sorriso comparve sulle labbra della donna mentre domandava: «Non hai dormito per quello? Hai un aspetto orribile...».   
«Non ci sono riuscito...» sospirò il cacciatore di demoni, messo alle strette «Il ragazzo ha voluto che dormissi con lui...».   
«Io te l'ho detto. Secondo me dovresti sbrigartela da solo, almeno finché Nero non torna normale...» controbatté serenamente Trish «Ma ti sei visto? Non ce la puoi fare in quello stato...!» soggiunse ridacchiando, accennando al chiaro profilo della sua erezione.   
L'albino scosse la testa.   
«No, non lo farò! Non sono così debole!» decretò ostinato.   
«Ah, come sei cocciuto...» sospirò Trish «Se sei costantemente eccitato non sei di molto aiuto...».   
«È per questo che io sto dietro al ragazzo e tu e Lady siete in giro a cercare la responsabile» rispose l'uomo «Non avete ancora trovato niente?».   
«Stiamo indagando per vie separate...» spiegò la bionda «Ma ancora niente. So solo che le streghe che avete disturbato si trovavano in un luogo che per loro era un ritrovo da secoli» aggiunse.   
Dante incrociò le braccia sul petto.   
«Dici che è perché siamo andati ad infastidirle nella loro tana che hanno fatto questo al ragazzo?» volle sapere l'uomo.   
«Dico solo che di quella strega che avete visto non ne sa niente nessuno».   
Dante assunse un'espressione stupita ed incredula: «Che cosa?!».   
«Te l'ho appena detto» rispose la sua interlocutrice, distorcendo le labbra in una leggera smorfia di disappunto per lo sguardo che le stava rivolgendo il cacciatore di demoni «Non ne sa niente nessuno. Per di più secondo qualcuna delle mie fonti le streghe non sono il tipo di demoni che hanno una qualche struttura gerarchica...».   
«Non è possibile» negò con fervore Dante, scuotendo la testa mentre controllava quanto mancava affinché il suo caffè fosse pronto «Era chiaramente il capo del gruppo. Non ne avevo mai vista una così...».   
«Forse era soltanto una strega più potente...» gli fece notare Trish «Le streghe non si organizzano in gerarchia perché ciascuna cerca di essere migliore delle altre...» la donna si strinse nelle spalle «Quando si riuniscono, come ieri mattina, è per scambiarsi informazioni e mettere in mostra i loro poteri con le altre...».   
«In pratica sono solo delle idiote senza un briciolo di strategia» riassunse Dante, prendendo una tazza da una credenza.   
Si versò il caffè e ne inspirò a fondo l'aroma intenso. Gli piaceva berlo senza zucchero né latte, soprattutto al mattino, perché lo aiutava meglio a risvegliarsi.   
«Vuoi?» chiese, accennando alla caffettiera che aveva in mano.   
«No, grazie» rispose Trish sollevando una mano in cenno di diniego «Tu ne hai più bisogno di me al momento...» soggiunse.   
Nella sua voce Dante captò un tono dichiaratamente sarcastico che lo infastidì non poco.   
«Che piani hai per Nero?» volle sapere la bionda, curiosa «Alla sua età presumo voglia giocare un sacco...».   
Il cacciatore di demoni bevve un lungo sorso di caffè, gustandosi il sapore forte che gli rimase in bocca. L'amarezza della bevanda parve scuoterlo e rianimarlo un po'.    
«Oh, non hai idea di quanto vorrei  _giocare_  con lui in questo momento...» esclamò l'albino chiaramente allusivo. Scosse la testa e produsse un verso stizzito con le labbra mentre si versava altro caffè.   
«Non penso di poter reggere un'altra giornata chiuso qui dentro con lui da solo» si bloccò un attimo per bere «Ci sono troppi ricordi di lui adolescente...».   
«Dante non starai diventando sentimentale?» lo schernì con scetticismo Trish, inarcando stupita un sopracciglio.   
«Non essere ridicola!» negò Dante immediatamente, bevendo altro caffè «Dico solo che è difficile resistere alla tentazione stando nelle stanze dove ho fatto l'amore con lui per mesi».   
«Allora perché non lo porti a fare un giro?» propose Trish «Potresti portarlo al parco...».   
«Papà... andiamo al parco...?».   
Dante - che aveva appena aperto bocca per rispondere - tacque e spostò lo sguardo sulla porta della cucina in contemporanea con la sua interlocutrice.   
Nero era appena comparso sull'uscio sbadigliando, il Devil Bringer stretto attorno ad un cuscino. I capelli bianchi erano tutti spettinati ed il pigiama gli pendeva su una spalla, esponendo la pelle candida alla vista.   
Aveva sentito l'ultima parte del discorso e l'uomo pregava che la sua intrusione non gli avesse permesso di udire altro. Il padrone di casa scambiò uno sguardo con il piccolo che gli bastò per mettere nuovamente alla prova il suo autocontrollo: in quegli assonnati occhi azzurri c'era tutta l'innocenza della sua giovane età, qualcosa che - alla luce degli avvenimenti degli ultimi mesi - gli riusciva difficile ignorare.   
«Nero, come mai sei già sveglio?» domandò Trish teneramente, chinandosi verso di lui. I seni prominenti erano messi quasi per intero a nudo in quella posizione, ma lei non sembrava avere l'intenzione di tentarlo in alcun modo.   
«Papà non c'era... mi aveva promesso che sarebbe rimasto con me...» spiegò semplicemente il bambino, al che la bionda rivolse un'occhiata a Dante invitandolo tacitamente a rispondere.   
«Ah... avevo bisogno di fare colazione e non volevo svegliarti...» mentì l'uomo cercando di sembrare il più naturale possibile.   
«Vieni, ti riaccompagno a letto mentre tuo padre finisce di bere il caffè...» riprese Trish, porgendo la mano a Nero.   
Il bambino osservò il palmo teso verso di lui per qualche attimo, apparentemente indeciso, poi lo prese e si fece scortare di nuovo in camera.   
Un delizioso broncio che a Dante non sfuggì affatto gli increspò le labbra mentre se ne andava.   
«Ehi, dormi ragazzo! Non voglio che ti addormenti mentre siamo al parco, chiaro?» esclamò ad alta voce, in maniera che lo sentisse.   
Nero si volse verso di lui di scatto e sorrise calorosamente. Era palese che fosse entusiasta.   
«Sì, papà!» asserì annuendo vigorosamente, smettendo di farsi condurre da Trish per trascinarla lui stesso verso la camera da letto.   
Dante rimase di nuovo solo in cucina. Gettò un'occhiata pensierosa al caffè che era rimasto sul fondo della sua tazza emettendo un sospiro rassegnato mentre afferrava la caffettiera e se ne versava un'altra generosa dose. Gli sarebbe servito probabilmente tutto il caffè che si era preparato per affrontare quella giornata.   
   
Dante non tornò a controllare che Nero si fosse addormentato: Trish gli aveva assicurato che aveva preso sonno pochi minuti dopo essersi rimesso sotto le coperte.   
«Era felicissimo» commentò la donna «Hai davvero intenzione di portarlo al parco?» domandò poi.   
«Sì» rispose secco Dante. Era andato a distendersi sul divano e stava leggendo una rivista. Era un modo per cercare di rilassarsi un po' e distrarre la mente da pensieri di ben altro tipo.   
«A lui fa piacere e io ho bisogno di cambiare aria» soggiunse a mo' di spiegazione, senza sollevare lo sguardo dalla rivista «Adesso tu che fai? Torni a indagare?».   
«Penso di sì» ammise Trish «Qui vedo che te la stai cavando bene anche senza di me...» aggiunse, prima di fare dietrofront ed imboccare la porta, lasciando solo l'albino.   
Lo stupì quella specie di elogio, che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di ricevere da parte di una come Trish.   
Probabilmente si stava comportando veramente bene. Un po' ne era consapevole: non aveva ancora usato la carta della soddisfazione "fai-da-te" delle proprie voglie e stava anche iniziando a non pensare più di tanto al sesso.   
Insomma, stava imparando ad essere un vero padre, esattamente ciò che lui da bambino non aveva mai avuto.   
Riflettendo in merito all'argomento iniziò a rievocare ancora una volta le memorie che aveva di Sparda nella sua forma umana e fu colto da un'improvvisa morsa di nostalgia e tristezza.   
Dante scosse la testa con energia, costringendosi a rimuovere il pensiero di suo padre dalla mente. Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di ricordarlo dato che a quanto sembrava suo padre era il demone più famoso e odiato di tutto l'Inferno.   
Tutti i demoni che avessero un briciolo di intelligenza e volontà proprie lo avevano paragonato a Sparda e preso come un capro espiatorio su cui sfogare il loro risentimento represso.   
L'uomo sospirò chiudendo la rivista e lanciandola sul tavolinetto vicino al divano, intrecciando le braccia dietro la testa e fissando il soffitto.   
Non avrebbe neanche provato a prendere sonno perché sarebbe stato inutile. Tutto il caffè che aveva bevuto stava facendo effetto e lui non sentiva neppure un po' della stanchezza opprimente che invece avrebbe dovuto provare - almeno per il momento.   
«Spero che l'effetto del caffè permanga fino a stanotte...» borbottò, ma senza crederci per davvero: aveva già avuto modo di sperimentare che dopo qualche ora l'effetto cominciava a svanire fino a lasciarlo del tutto privo della volontà di muoversi.   
Una volta era andato avanti senza dormire per tre giorni di fila dopo essere uscito a caccia di demoni. Si era portato dietro un paio di grossi thermos contenenti caffè e aveva fatto completamente affidamento al potere della caffeina per non crollare addormentato in piedi. Ne aveva ingurgitata una quantità industriale ed era così riuscito a resistere a sufficienza per poter dare la caccia e distruggere tutti i demoni che doveva eliminare.   
Una volta tornato in agenzia, però, aveva dormito per un giorno intero.   
Se quella storia fosse continuata a lungo avrebbe dovuto ripiegare sullo stesso metodo, poiché dubitava fortemente che Nero nelle sue condizioni attuali gli avrebbe permesso di dormire per diverse ore o addirittura mezza giornata: non vedeva l'ora di stare insieme a lui!   
Con la mente Dante andò all'uscita al parco che avrebbero fatto di lì a qualche ora e nella sua testa presero forma svariate situazioni: Nero che si dondolava allegro sull'altalena o che correva per il prato per andargli incontro o addirittura lui stesso che aiutava il piccolo ad inerpicarsi lungo il lato liscio di uno scivolo.   
Erano tutte scene di perfetto idillio familiare che a lui erano mancate e che gli insinuavano dentro un senso profondo di tenerezza.   
Arrossì pensando a quanto grato gli sarebbe stato Nero per quell'uscita - ovviamente nel senso più casto possibile - e decise di impegnarsi al massimo perché si divertisse.   
 _«Uhm... forse dovrei vestirmi in maniera particolare...?»_  rifletté mettendosi seduto.   
Come ogni giorno avrebbe messo i suoi soliti abiti neri, dato che erano quelli che trovava più comodi; tuttavia, non erano gli unici che aveva: Nero l'aveva convinto a rinnovare un po' il guardaroba per le "occasioni speciali", sia che fossero cene fuori sia che fossero semplici appuntamenti.   
Magari al piccolo avrebbe fatto piacere vederlo vestito in maniera "più normale" - come l'aveva definito il Nero adolescente qualche tempo prima - o forse era tutta solamente una sua illusione dettata dalla speranza che il ragazzo che conosceva fosse cosciente dentro quel corpicino e ricordasse qualcosa della loro vita insieme.   
Scosse la testa e decise che per l'occasione avrebbe messo da parte i suoi consueti abiti neri per indossarne di più colorati.   
Si alzò dal divano e si diresse al piano superiore, verso la sua camera da letto.   
Aprì l'uscio e scivolò all'interno cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Non era esattamente la cosa in cui era più bravo, però riuscì a far piano a sufficienza per far sì che Nero non si svegliasse.   
Nonostante nella stanza la luce fosse poca a causa delle tapparelle abbassate, Dante riuscì a prendere dalla cassettiera della biancheria pulita e a cavar fuori dall'armadio una camicia a mezze maniche e un paio di pantaloni dall'aspetto sportivo. Prese anche una delle poche scatole di scarpe che occupavano il fondo dell'armadio e uscì dalla stanza trasportando il tutto tra le braccia.   
Tornò al piano inferiore e solo allora controllò quel che aveva preso: la camicia era azzurra, con lunghi risvolti sulle spalle e una discreta scollatura a "V" tra il colletto e il primo bottone. I pantaloni erano beige ed avevano diverse grosse tasche lungo il lato esterno chiuse con grosse zip, oltre ad essere del tipo che avevano l'elastico al fondo per essere stretti a piacere attorno alla caviglia.   
Era un look abbastanza sobrio e doveva ammettere che non gli dispiaceva più di tanto la prospettiva di vestirsi in quel modo.   
Aprì la scatola delle scarpe e controllò quale paio aveva preso. Si trattava di calzature tipicamente sportive, azzurro intenso con le stringhe bianche e la suola dello stesso colore, spessa e solcata da grosse linee vuote che la rendevano adatta ai terreni più impervi.   
Benché la scelta fosse stata completamente casuale aveva preso cose che nell'insieme stavano piuttosto bene - almeno secondo il suo personale senso estetico.   
Si spogliò in fretta, rimanendo in un attimo completamente nudo. Indossò la biancheria pulita, ammirando come la canotta si tendesse sopra il suo torace muscoloso mettendo bene in evidenza i pettorali. Al suo fidanzatino quel genere di spettacolo sarebbe senz'altro piaciuto.   
Il padrone di casa accantonò il pensiero e si affrettò a finire di vestirsi.   
Una volta che si fu allacciato anche le stringhe, si alzò dal divano raddrizzando la schiena e constatando suo malgrado che le maniche - che gli arrivavano appena a coprire metà braccio - gli andavano un po' strette, anche se per il resto la camicia era della sua misura.   
Andò in bagno per controllare allo specchio che avesse messo per bene il risvolto del colletto della camicia e magari approfittarne per darsi una sistemata ai capelli, che era certo fossero in condizioni più che pietose.   
Quando si fermò davanti allo specchio del bagno ebbe un vero e proprio shock: oltre ai capelli dannatamente spettinati, più simili a un nido per uccelli coperto di neve che ad una chioma, c'era un bel paio di occhiaie evidenti a contornare le palpebre inferiori dei suoi occhi.   
Dante si sporse sopra il lavandino per avvicinarsi alla superficie riflettente, incredulo: aveva perso una sola notte di sonno ed era già in uno stato così pietoso.   
 _«Stanotte devo dormire almeno un po'...»_  decretò rivolgendosi a se stesso mentre si sciacquava il viso e passava ad altre incombenze.   
Pettinò i capelli, disciplinandoli al meglio che poté, si sistemò il colletto e aprì la scollatura quanto bastava a far intravedere una parte della canotta.   
Per completare l'opera mise anche un po' di acqua di colonia.   
Inspirò profondamente e tornò alla porta del bagno. Sarebbe tornato sul divano ad oziare in attesa che Nero si svegliasse.   
Spinse la porta, ma nel farlo urtò qualcosa di pesante che volò all'indietro all'impatto, finendo rumorosamente a terra.   
Dante si affacciò subito per vedere cosa avesse colpito: non ricordava di avere lasciato qualcosa in mezzo alla stanza. Sbiancò in viso notando che non si trattava di un oggetto o di spazzatura: rannicchiato a terra su un fianco, entrambe le mani a coprire il viso, c'era nientemeno che Nero.   
«Ragazzo...!» esclamò allarmato: se solo l'avesse sentito arrivare non avrebbe certamente sbattuto la porta uscendo!   
Il bambino si mise seduto aiutandosi con una mano mentre l'altra rimaneva saldamente posata sulla guancia che probabilmente era il punto in cui era stato colpito.   
Dante si affrettò ad andare da lui, accovacciandosi al suo fianco per controllare quanto male gli avesse fatto.   
«Non ti ho sentito arrivare...» cercò di giustificarsi l'uomo, posando una mano su quella del pargolo per toglierla dalla sua guancia. La differenza nelle dimensioni era enorme: il palmo di Dante da solo riusciva a coprire tutta la mano di Nero fino alle punte delle dita e con l'estremità dei polpastrelli gli arrivava a carezzare i capelli.   
Il più piccolo si divincolò per allontanare la sua mano dal viso, dopodiché si girò dalla parte opposta, abbassando il viso fino a nascondere sotto la spettinata frangia albina gli occhi.   
Dante non capì cosa stesse facendo finché non vide le sue spalle tremare come scosse da un gran brivido e udì quello che era inequivocabilmente un singhiozzo di pianto.   
Doveva avergli fatto veramente male perché arrivasse a piangere. La cosa veramente tenera era che si era voltato per non farsi vedere mentre piangeva, proprio come avrebbe fatto il Nero adulto.   
Il padrone di casa avvertì una fitta al cuore di fronte a quella scena. Doveva fare qualcosa per calmarlo: non poteva sostenere a lungo un simile spettacolo.   
«Io...» esordì mortificato, posandogli una mano sulla spalla con l'intenzione di farlo voltare nella sua direzione «... non volevo farti male, ragazzo... su, ora non piangere».   
La verità era che non sapeva minimamente cosa dire o fare per farlo smettere di piangere e ciò lo mandava un tantino in agitazione, specialmente perché pareva che stesse piangendo sempre di più.    
«Dai, fammi vedere...» insistette cercando di nuovo di vincere la sua resistenza e farlo voltare.   
Nero a quel punto si girò di scatto e gli affibbiò un pugno in pieno stomaco col Bringer.   
«Uh!» boccheggiò senza fiato il più grande, portandosi una mano al punto colpito. Non si era aspettato una reazione del genere da parte del piccolo, anche se il fatto che si trattasse di Nero avrebbe dovuto metterlo in guardia riguardo a simili evenienze.   
«Papà sei uno stupido!» gridò Nero con rabbia, passandosi il dorso della mano umana sulla guancia libera per cancellare i solchi lasciati dalle lacrime.    
«C'era davvero bisogno di picchiarmi?!» esclamò Dante per contro, dolorante «Mi dispiace! Ti ho detto che è stato un incidente!».   
A quell'ultima affermazione l'uomo notò un cambiamento nell'espressione di Nero, come se avesse appena udito esattamente quello che voleva sentirsi dire. E allora capì.   
Arrossendo leggermente per la poca abitudine a dire certe cose, il più grande esclamò: «Ti chiedo scusa... Nero».   
Lo sforzo per chiamarlo per nome anziché col solito appellativo era stato quasi pari a quello fatto per porgere le sue scuse.   
Al Nero adulto sarebbe bastato un bacio per esprimere quello stesso concetto e sarebbe stato immensamente più facile, abituati com'erano entrambi a comunicare più a gesti che a parole, specialmente in ambito sentimentale.   
Il bambino parve apprezzare, perché abbassò la mano umana dalla guancia lesa e si accostò all'altro cingendolo al collo - la posizione di Dante gli permetteva di arrivare facilmente all'altezza delle sue spalle.   
L'uomo rimase immobile tra le sue braccia per qualche secondo, sorpreso dal forte calore che riuscivano ad emanare pur essendo così esili.   
Sarebbe rimasto lì per tutto il giorno a farsi stringere così teneramente se solo non avesse avuto impellenti problemi di autocontrollo.   
Si affrettò a liberarsi dall'abbraccio prima che il suo sangue finisse di defluire dal resto del corpo per andare a raccogliersi nella sua zona inguinale e posò la mano sulla guancia arrossata di Nero, tastandola per accertarsi che il dolore che provava fosse solo dovuto all'impatto e non a qualche tipo di ferita.   
Per fortuna constatò che non c'erano segni di nessun tipo.   
«Andiamo» disse, rimettendosi in piedi e chinandosi a prendere in braccio Nero «Laviamo questo faccino pieno di lacrime» aggiunse abbozzando un sorriso.   
Il più piccolo distolse lo sguardo cercando di reprimere un sorriso e tentò di nascondere la faccia nella sua spalla enorme mentre rientravano in bagno.   
Dante si bagnò una mano e la passò sul visetto di Nero, in particolare sotto le palpebre inferiori. Il bambino si lasciò lavare senza dire niente e solo una volta che fu asciutto chiese di essere messo giù per poter fare pipì.   
Dante lo lasciò da solo, incapace di reggere se si fosse calato le mutandine in quel momento. Appena fuori della porta si fermò e si portò una mano tra le gambe, percependo con sgomento che il suo pene si era ridestato e adesso premeva contro il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.   
Era riuscito a darsi una calmata ed era bastato un semplice e innocente abbraccio a mandare in pezzi tutto.   
 _«Devo solo riprendere il controllo...»_  si disse  _«Tornerà normale se non lo considero e mi distrag...!»_.   
Un colpo secco dietro la testa lo fece sbilanciare in avanti e gli strappò un grido di dolore.   
Si voltò a guardare cosa l'avesse colpito e si meravigliò di vedere l'uscio aperto del bagno e Nero, dritto sullo stipite, che lo fissava stupito.   
Forse il karma esisteva davvero.   
Dante si affrettò a parlare prima che il piccolo scoppiasse nuovamente a piangere: «Non fa così male, tranquillo! Ho la testa dura!».   
In realtà il punto leso gli bruciava da morire, però voleva evitare a qualsiasi costo una scena come quella di prima.   
«Perché non ti avvii di sopra e cominci a scegliere cosa mettere per andare al parco?» propose Dante, al che Nero sorrise e annuì correndo verso le scale.   
Solo una volta che fu sparito oltre la soglia in cima alla rampa l'uomo cacciò fuori uno stridulo verso di dolore premendosi al tempo stesso entrambe le mani dietro la testa.   
«Quel ragazzino è dannatamente forte anche da piccolo...» commentò a mezza voce, massaggiandosi «Oh, che male accidenti!».   
Si inerpicò su per le scale continuando a massaggiarsi dietro la testa, borbottando a bassa voce: «Meglio di così questa giornata non poteva cominciare...».   
   
Per sua fortuna Nero fu lieto di fare colazione con del cibo che non era stato Dante a preparare.   
Dopo che quest'ultimo l'ebbe aiutato a vestirsi - gli aveva messo una maglia a maniche lunghe bianca, un paio di pantaloni blu sportivi, scarpe coordinate e un guanto nero a coprire la mano demoniaca - l'aveva portato ad un bar che era solito frequentare prima di fidanzarsi e lì avevano mangiato.   
In quel frangente il cacciatore di demoni si era anche reso conto che la camicia che aveva messo forse non era stata la scelta più azzeccata, dato che ogni volta che doveva esercitare un qualche sforzo con le braccia - e quindi contrarre i muscoli - il tessuto si tendeva fino all'estremo e le cuciture venivano messe a dura prova.   
Prima di uscire non se ne era reso affatto conto, complice la situazione in cui si era ritrovato con Nero; tuttavia, adesso malediceva la sua mancanza di attenzione in tal senso, dato che il ragazzino non sembrava volergli permettere di andare in altri posti che non fossero il parco.   
Nei suoi occhi il più vecchio leggeva chiaramente l'euforia tipica dei bambini.   
Quando arrivarono al parco lo trovarono già gremito di bambini intenti a giocare e madri e padri impegnati a chiacchierare in disparte, per non disturbare i loro figli e contemporaneamente trascorrere piacevolmente il loro tempo.   
Dante accolse la cosa con enorme disappunto: non era dell'umore adatto a mescolarsi in mezzo agli umani. Soprattutto, non sapeva come il Devil Bringer avrebbe potuto reagire se qualcuno dei presenti avesse fatto arrabbiare Nero per un qualsivoglia motivo, anche il più stupido e all'apparenza banale.   
Dante si chinò e gli posò le mani sulle spalle, tenendolo in modo tale che si guardassero dritti negli occhi.   
«Ascoltami, va bene?» esordì, prima di abbassare una mano ad accarezzargli il Bringer attraverso la maglia «Se qualche bambino ti fa arrabbiare tu devi cercare di controllarti, mi hai capito bene?».   
«Devo dargliela vinta senza difendermi?!» esclamò Nero mettendo su il broncio tipico di chi se la prende a male per qualcosa. Sembrava essersi risentito per la richiesta di Dante e quest'ultimo lo capiva bene: anche lui era il tipo di persona che se subiva un torto di qualche tipo - anche una cosa minuscola e insignificante - doveva rendere pan per focaccia.   
«Eeerhm... sì, ragazzo. Non puoi picchiarli» rispose Dante «Soprattutto con questo braccio qui» soggiunse stringendo leggermente il Bringer.   
«E perché no?» volle sapere il bambino.   
Come poteva spiegarglielo in maniera candida? Non voleva spaventarlo.   
Non ne aveva motivo.   
«Perché questo qui è un braccio speciale e se lo usi per colpire gli altri bambini faresti loro molto male» disse.   
«Male... quanto?» indagò ancora Nero, toccandosi il Devil Bringer come se avesse appena realizzato di avere un'arma attaccata al corpo.   
«Li manderesti in ospedale» tagliò corto Dante.   
Il piccolo sobbalzò spaventato ma l'uomo lo afferrò più saldamente.   
«Non aver paura, il tuo braccio obbedisce a te. Se stai tranquillo, lui sta tranquillo... capito?» esclamò.   
Nero annuì.   
«Bene, allora vai a giocare» asserì il cacciatore di demoni, sospingendolo verso il prato, ma Nero lo trattenne afferrandolo per un polso.   
«Non voglio andare da solo. Vieni con me» disse il più piccolo, tenendolo stretto.   
Dante fece per protestare ma venne convinto definitivamente dallo sguardo dolce e supplichevole al tempo stesso che gli venne rivolto dal bambino. Non poteva farcela a dire di no al suo fidanzato se lo guardava in quel modo.   
«Oh, va bene. Ti accompagno» accondiscese, lanciandogli un sorriso colmo di tenerezza.   
Sotto gli occhi dei bambini e degli altri genitori - soprattutto le mamme - i due cominciarono a gironzolare tra i giochi.   
Dante aiutò Nero ad andare sull'altalena e lo osservò mentre - da bravo ribelle quale era - risaliva al contrario lo scivolo.   
Trascorse dietro al pargolo più di un'ora, tempo oltre il quale dovette obbligatoriamente andare a sedersi su una panchina per evitare di collassare.   
 _«Ugh... la perdita di sonno si sta facendo sentire...»_  rifletté a malincuore l'uomo cacciando un sospiro esausto mentre si sedeva su una panchina al capo opposto della quale era seduta una giovane mamma.   
Si sentiva privato delle forze quasi completamente. Si sarebbe addormentato volentieri, ma la panchina era scomoda e non voleva perdere di vista il suo fidanzatino. Con ogni probabilità l'effetto del caffè era terminato, per sua disgrazia.   
La mamma si voltò a fissarlo e, nel constatare quanti muscoli avesse, non riuscì a contenere il desiderio di provare ad attaccar bottone.   
«È una bella giornata per venire al parco con i figli, non trova?» chiese sperando in una risposta.   
Dante si volse a guardarla senza mostrare particolare interesse e solo allora la donna vide le occhiaie che gli ombreggiavano le palpebre inferiori.   
«Oh, suo figlio non la fa dormire?» domandò preoccupata.   
«Non è proprio colpa sua...» ammise Dante, senza volere scendere nel dettaglio. I suoi problemi di autocontrollo non dovevano certo diventare di pubblico dominio.   
«Be', se avesse bisogno di una mano... io sono disponibile...».   
Il suo tono suadente lasciava bene intendere che razza di aiuto avesse in mente.   
Dante stava per rifiutare l'offerta quando un grosso pugno azzurro si abbatté sullo stomaco della donna, facendola piegare in due dal dolore.   
L'albino si guardò intorno, ben consapevole di cosa quel pugno fosse. I suoi timori vennero purtroppo confermati di lì a qualche secondo, quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla minuta figura di Nero che stava in piedi pochi metri davanti alla panchina e sembrava essere parecchio arrabbiato.   
«Lascia stare il mio papà, strega!» gridò con foga, al che molti di quelli che ancora non si erano voltati a seguire la scena si girarono.   
Percependo la situazione degenerare sempre più ogni secondo che passava, Dante si alzò in piedi e corse a prendere Nero. Se lo caricò in braccio e fuggì via a gambe levate prima che la sua interlocutrice cercasse di vendicarsi per l'aggressione.   
Dante si sentiva le gambe dannatamente pesanti, pertanto ben presto rallentò fino a fermarsi e posò a terra il più piccolo.   
«Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?!» lo rimproverò il maggiore «Cosa ti avevo detto?».   
«Non picchiare i bambini. Quella però non era una bambina» rispose Nero indignato, incrociando sul petto le braccia mentre intercettava gli occhi del suo papà.   
Dante non seppe cosa rispondergli: in effetti aveva ragione - anzi, adesso che ci pensava probabilmente sarebbe stata la stessa risposta che avrebbe dato lui se fosse stato al suo posto.   
«Era una strega e aveva cattive intenzioni» continuò il bambino di propria iniziativa, fissando ancora negli occhi il più grande.   
Quest'ultimo sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa nel sentirgli dire una cosa del genere: pur essendo regredito ad uno stato infantile per il quale non aveva memoria della loro vita insieme, era comunque soggetto alla tipica gelosia possessiva che l'aveva sempre accompagnato quando si trattava di lui - anzi, di  _loro_. Anche Dante ne era in certa misura affetto, ma lui non aveva un braccio demoniaco che rispondeva ad ogni minima alterazione d'animo. Nero - soprattutto nelle sue attuali condizioni - non era affatto in grado di controllare certe emozioni, come aveva appena dimostrato.   
Un barlume di gioia si affacciò nell'animo dell'uomo. Era felice che il suo fidanzato l'avesse protetto dalle "cattive intenzioni" di quella donna.   
«Quindi torniamo a casa?» indagò Dante con fare rassegnato. L'idea di dover trascorrere un'altra giornata in agenzia da solo con lui lo mandava fuori di testa. Non avrebbe retto a lungo.   
Nero ci pensò su per un momento; infine chiese: «Andiamo al centro commerciale?».   
Quella mattina Nero era pieno di sorprese.


End file.
